Clace in High School
by Madi Winchester
Summary: Clary is the New Girl in School and she has immediately taken a disliking to the arrogant Jock, Jace Wayland. But yet she can't help but feel a connection to him. At least her best friend, Simon Lewis, moved there as well and she met the dazzling Isabelle Lightwood, along with her brother Alec and his sparkling boyfriend, Magnus Bane. Soon Clace becomes a reality!
1. Chapter 1

Clace in High School

Chapter 1

"Do you have all your stuff packed, honey?" My mother, Jocelyn Fray, asks me for what feels like the Millionth time.

"Yes, Mom, I have all my stuff packed and in Jon's car."

"Ok, good." She replies and carries a box out the door and to Jon's truck. My mom sold her car and we are using Jon's truck to move all our small items, but a moving truck for things like the Couch and Television. I feel arms around me and hear Jon say, "Hey little sis, you ready to move to Brooklyn, New York?" He asks me.

"No. I don't want to leave Simon."

"Mom didn't tell you? Simon's Mom called earlier and said he was allowed to move with us. We're picking him up on the way to Brooklyn." I squeal and give Jon a bear hug; this was the greatest news ever. Then a thought came to me.

"Where is he gonna live?"

"Well.. Mom is letting me get my own place and she said you can live with me, Simon is also staying with me." He replies.

"I wanna live with you." I say. Jon smiles at me warmly, then we head outside and to his car after mom honking the horn at us. We check to make sure we have everything —we do—then we head off to get Simon then head to Brooklyn.

•••

We're almost to Simon's house when Jon turns around from his spot in the Passengers Seat and whispers in my ear, "Act surprised when mom says we're getting Simon. I wasn't supposed to tell you." He smirks at me and puts his finger to his lips. I smile.

"Okay, Jon." I giggle. He turns back around and then I ask Mom, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Is the only thing she says and she soon pulls into Simon's Driveway. Simon sits on his porch, with three luggages and two boxes surrounding him. I hurry out of Jon's truck and run up to Simon, pulling him into the biggest hug.

"I'm so glad you're coming with us!"

"Me too, Red." He says, pulling out my Childhood Nickname. I glare at him, I hated that Nickname. He just chuckles and soon Jon and Mom come up and Jon grabs two luggages, my mom grabs one luggage, and Simon and I each grab one box. We put it in the back of the truck, along with all of Jon, Mom and I's stuff then we head off.

•••

"I don't get why we have to buy a hotel room. What if I'm Homeless and need somewhere to stay?" I say to Jon and Simon while we wait for mom to come back with our Key for our hotel room. We were still about four hours away from Brooklyn and it was only midnight at the moment.

"So they can pay the taxes for the hotel, Little Sis." Jon replies. I sigh and just respond with, "Fine."

•••

It was 7:30 in the Morning and I awaken to my brother slapping me lightly. I moan and shove my face deep into the pillows.

"Stop."

"It's 7:30, we have to go. Get ready now or I swear I will slap the living crap out of you." Jon jokes. I sigh heavily then get up and stomp over to my bag. I pull out some clothes then walk over to the bathroom and get in the shower. After about ten minutes I hop out and slip on my outfit, which were dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved cream colored shirt with lace along the arms and on the back. I then go out and slip on my cream colored fuzzy boots then comb through my wild red hair and brush my teeth. I'm the last one done, and soon we are headed to Brooklyn.

•••

"We're staying HERE?" I ask Jon in amazement.

"Yup, I bought this place before we left for Brooklyn with money from dad." Simon and I just stare at the four story mansion in front of us. We had dropped mom off at Luke Garroway's, an old friend of hers. That's where she would be staying.

"What school are we going to?" Simon asks.

"Brooklyn High, it's a pretty famous school. All the jocks and cheerleaders are there. Like, the whole school is basically filled with them. I will be adding on to the list of course." Jon states with a smirk. The smile leaves my face, and it also leaves Simon's. We would NOT fit in at this School. We were anything but Jocks or Cheerleaders, whatever. This was gonna be 'GREAT.'

"I can't WAIT."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- oh my gosh! I've had so many views, follows, and favorites and I just posted this a couple hours ago! I am really excited to be writing this fanfiction and I'm just so happy so many people like it!**

Chapter 2

"Wake up, Clare-Bear! You're gonna miss your first day of school!" Jon yells from downstairs. Crap. Today was Tuesday and we'd be starting our first day at Brooklyn High. I was not looking forward to this. At least I had Simon with me. I jump out of bed and quickly slip on some jeans and a black tank top and my converse then run downstairs and eat my breakfast really quick. It wasn't a big breakfast, just a strawberry cream cheese toaster strudel and a glass of milk but it was my first day and I didn't want to be late.

"Come on, Simon!" I yell then go into the bathroom and shower quickly, then throw my hair into a quick messy bun and brush my teeth. I grab my denim backpack and purse, then go and wait at the door for Jon and Simon. Soon Simon comes down with a black gamer t-shirt on and some dark wash jeans and black chucks. Jon follows soon after with a plain white tee, some dark wash jeans like Simon's, and nice red chucks. His pale blonde hair hangs over one of his black eyes.

"You ready already, Little Sis?" He asks me, surprised I'm ready.

"Yeah, it's our first day. I didn't want to be late." I reply. He just shrugs and grabs his car keys from the coffee table and we head out to the truck. Jon hops into the driver seat while Simon and I climb in the back. I can tell Simon is nervous, his shoulders look tense and he has a fake smile on his face that looks a little tight. I pat his shoulder lightly and say, "Don't worry. We'll be fine." He smiles at me and wraps his long pale arm across my shoulder.

"Thanks, Clary."

"Hey, I wonder if we have the same classes." I wonder out loud.

"Me, too. I hope so, I don't know what I'd do in a class without you."

"Oh, you'll be fine." I reply and he just smiles lightly at me. Soon we get to the school, it was huge, and we hop out of the truck. Everybody stops and stares, because we are new kids and new kids are always interesting. I can see everybody staring at Jon, well at least the girls, and I can't help but be jealous that Jon got all the looks. All I got was fiery red hair that is uncontrollable and emerald green eyes that make it look like Christmas threw up on me. Not to mention that I was really skinny and short. Simon and I end up walking alone, Jon already joined up with a group and we both head to the office to get our schedules.

We walk into the office and there is a man there with brown hair that reaches the tip of his ear and is a bit curly. He looks up at us, he has Hazel eyes I realize and he was wearing a black coat. I then realized who it was.

"Luke?"

"Clary! How are you?" Luke asks me.

"I'm good, Simon and I are new today, we need our schedules."

"Yes, yes. I have them right here." He hands Simon and I both plain white papers. I look at my schedule.

1st Period-Algebra with Ms. Thorn

2nd Period-Gym with Coach Bronze

3rd Period-Chemistry with Mrs. Dotson

4th Period-ELA1 with Mr. Cox

5th Period-LUNCH

6th Period-Art with Ms. Herondale

7th Period-Tech with Mr. Wayland

8th Period-Biology with Mrs. Penhallow

Simon and I exchange Schedules and it turns out we have every class together except for 6th, 3rd, and 7th Period together. We thank Luke, then head to 1st Period. The bell had rung a couple minutes earlier already and Simon and I show up late to Algebra. Ms. Thorn looked a little... Old and mean.

"Uhh... Hi. I'm Clary, this is Simon. We're new and we had just got lost and had to get our schedules from the office." I say. Ms. Thorn just nods her head at us and says, "Well, Clary and Simon, welcome to Brooklyn High." She points to two empty seats in the back, one is next to a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. The other seat was next to a boy with golden blonde hair and golden eyes to match. He looks a little arrogant. I sat next to the girl while Simon sat by the boy.

"I'm Isabelle." The girl–who I now know as Isabelle–whispers to me.

"I'm Clary."

"You seem cool, Clary. Wanna sit with me at lunch today?" She asks.

"Sure." I smile at her. I had made a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- ok, so I've decided to be nice and make a third chapter in one day :) I hope you guys enjoy**

Chapter 3

It was now 3rd Period and Simon and I had already parted ways. I headed to Room 3B, where the Chemistry room with Mrs. Dotson was. I walk with my binder and notebooks in hand, nervous for my first class without Simon when the golden boy from Algebra walks up to me.

"Hey, where you headed?" He asks me.

"Uh.. Chemistry with Mrs. Dotson." I reply shyly.

"Well you're in luck my friend, because I just so happen to have that class. Follow me."

"Okay, thank you." I say and follow him down the hall in an awkward silence. The bell rings about a minute before we enter the class room, and Mrs. Dotson looks at us with a, "where have you two been?" look.

"Hi, Mrs. Dotson, I was just helping Clary here to this class." He says with a bit of an arrogant tone, which drops my liking of him from a five to a two.

"Well, if you're tardy again, I'm not gonna let you use her as an excuse." She replies sternly. 'Does he use girls?' I ask myself. No, he wouldn't do that.

"Yes, Mrs. Dotson." He says and sits in a spot in the middle row, and the only spot is next to him. I sit down next to him and he smiles at me.

"You're lucky. You get to sit by me." I just scowl at him lightly and he puts his hands to his heart in mock defense, making me like him even less.

"Why, Little Red. Why are you scowling at me?" That was it.

"Don't you ever call me Little Red. Got it?"

"You got it, Carrot." I really did not like him.

•••

"So how is your day going so far?" Simon asks me as he sits next to me at the lunch table I'm currently sitting at with Isabelle Lightwood, her brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus Bane.

"It's been... Kinda weird. I met this boy, he is so arrogant and he called me Little Red. I told him not to and he said, 'Got it, Carrot.'"

"Well, he sounds nice." Simon replies sarcastically.

"Who is this boy you're talking about?" Isabelle asks me.

"Umm... I actually don't know, he never said his name. But he has golden blonde hair with eyes to match, does that help?"

"Yes, actually it does. His name is Jace Wayland, my adoptive brother."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize, he's actually pretty cool when you get to know him, he's just a little arrogant is all." She replies sweetly. Alec and Magnus hadn't talked much, but soon Magnus spoke up.

"Well, to me it seems he might like you a little. I mean, he already has a nickname for you."

"Yeah and that nickname is Carrot. It's offensive." I say.

"Oh, give him a break." Alec starts, "he always makes fun of the new kids." Alec was pretty nice, he had shaggy jet black hair and ice blue eyes. His boyfriend, Magnus, was quite the opposite. He had dark black spiky hair with blue sparkles at the tips and cat like eyes. He was a bit of a darker tone while Alec was pale.

"Why does he make fun of the new kids?" I ask.

"He's a jock, that's what jocks do." Alec says cooly.

"Well my brother is a new kid. No one seems to be making fun of him."

"You're brother is already a jock. They aren't gonna make fun of him, that's for sure." Magnus pipes in. He's peeling an orange at the moment with a very concentrated look. Isabelle just waves them off.

"Don't pay attention to them, they're off in their own little world where jocks are jerks even if they're somewhat family."

"Okay."

"So, Clary. I'm having a slumber party tonight with my friends, Maia and Aline. Wanna come?"

"Sure I'd love to. What time is it?"

"We'll you can be dropped off at 4:30. My address is 301 Cambell Creek Lane."

"Okay, I'll see. I'm sure Jon'll let me go." I smile at her and she just smiles back.

"That's great! Simon, you are welcome to come for some of it, just not the sleepover part." She blushes. She has a crush on him, I noticed.

"Sure I'll think about it." He replies. I look at him and see that he, too, is blushing. I needed to get these two together... ASAP. Let my Matchmaker life at Brooklyn High begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I am really excited about all this! So far I have had 220 views on this story, 3 favorites and 8 follows! I am really excited about this fanfiction like I said before and I'm just so glad that you guys like it :) so... I am going to make this chapter extra long for you guys ;) hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"How was your first day of school, Clary and Simon?" Jon asks us on the way home from school.

"It was good. We met some people and made friends with them." I reply. "Oh, and I met this annoying arrogant jock." Jon chuckles

"And who was this annoying arrogant jock?"

"Isabelle says his name is Jace Wayland." I say.

"Oh, Jace? He's pretty cool, we're friends." I groan.

"You're friends with that 'Golden Boy?'"

"Yeah, he's cool and fits in with my crowd."

"You're lucky," Simon pipes in, "that you fit in with a crowd. We just met Isabelle and its hard to tell if we're friends..."

"Oh, Simon we are friends. She invited us over later." I tell him with a smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah. Right." He says and scratches the back of his head awkwardly. He was always so adorable when he was confused or embarrassed. His glasses askew on his face, his mossy green eyes showing more and his dark brown hair sweeping over one eye. I smile at him and he just smiles back.

"Why are you so embarrassed all of a sudden?" I ask him.

"Because..."

"You like Izzy? Don't worry I already knew that. It's obvious she likes you, too."

"Really? It is?"

"Yes. Now, I'd wait to get to know her, you know... Take her out on a date and you can get to know each other better." I say.

"That sounds great but.. I'm not too good at asking people on dates, and I think I'm gonna wait a little longer to anyways. I mean, I just met her."

"Sounds good to me." I reply and rest my head on his shoulder like I always do. I smile up at him and he smiles back down at me.

"I love you, Simon." I say. We had said I love you to each other for a long time, but not in that way. He was like my brother and I was like his sister, so no big deal... Right?

"I love you too, Clary." It was no bit deal.

•••

It was already 4:00 already, Jon had already said yes to me going over to Izzy's, and I was packing my stuff. Simon was already ready, since he didn't need anything. I just throw some clothes in there, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, some nail polish and make up as well because Izzy seemed like that kind of person. That's when I get a text from Izzy, we has exchanged numbers after lunch was over. It read,

(**Izzy- bold. **Clary- regular)

**Hey could you maybe sneak some alcohol to the party? **

Sure, I know Jon'll let me, he's a party guy.

**Great! See ya soon! Bye ttyl :)**

I put down my phone and sigh, this party was going to be interesting. Jon then walks into my room with a sleeping bag and backpack in his hand.

"Umm, Jon? What are you doing with that?"

"I'm spending the night with Jace tonight. We're gonna hang out."

"Ok. Well you still have to drop me off at Izzy's."

"No problem, Sis." He fake salutes me and I laugh, then he heads out of my room.

"Wait, Jon!" I holler after him. He turns around.

"Yes?"

"Could I umm.. Bring some alcohol to the party?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure. All I have is beer and vodka."

"That's perfect. Where are they?"

"Bottom cupboard on the right." He replies then heads downstairs. I grab a thing of vodka and two cases of beer, then sneak them in my bag. When I'm ready I go to Simon's room that's right next to mine and say, "come on let's go." He hops out of his bed and walks past me and out the door. I follow him out and Jon is waiting for us at the door.

"You guys are slow."

"I'M not slow, Clary's slow." Simon says causing me to playfully smack his arm.

"Come on let's just go." We head out the door and I hop in the back of Jon's truck and so does Simon.

"Where does Izzy live?" Jon asks as he's pulling out of the driveway.

"Umm... Let me think. Oh yeah! It's 301 Campbell Creek Lane."

"Oh. Well that is where Jace lives." Jon replies causing me to scream on the inside.

"What did you just say?" I ask a bit startled.

"Jace lives there, too." He repeats. That's when I remember Izzy saying he was her adoptive brother. I want to barf. The last thing I want to do is see Golden Boys arrogant face one more time. I know, I'll just avoid him. There. That's easy.

"Clary, you look like you're gonna barf." Simon tells me.

"I just don't want to see Jace." I say.

•••

"Clary! Simon! You're here! Clary, you can put your stuff in my room, here follow me." She says and I follow her into her bedroom. It was very bright and colorful, with bright blue walls and a bed with pink sheets and a pink curtain on it. She had bright red curtains and she had a white desk in a corner of her room. In one corner there was a door that led to an en-suite bathroom.

"You have a nice room, Isabelle." I tell her.

"Oh thanks! And you can call me Izzy. Maia and Aline will be here soon, we are gonna hang out in the basement. Oh, did you bring the alcohol?" She adds the last part in a whisper.

"Yes, it's in my bag." I reply and she smiles.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Izzy." I say. Just then a girl with brunette hair and braids walks in. She was pretty, she had hazel eyes and a bronze skin tone.

"Hi. I'm Maia." The girl says.

"I'm Clary." I respond. A girl follows behind Maia, but she has dyed blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. She was a bit pale with a fake tan.

"And I'm Aline. Hi, Clary. It's nice to meet you." She says, I like her.

"You, too. Now what exactly do you guys do at sleepovers here?" I ask.

"We play truth or dare with everyone but the parents, who are gone tonight." Maia replies. "Jordan should be here any minute." She smiles. He must be her boyfriend.

"Well, who else is coming?"

"Magnus is coming and so is Jon, which I assume you know, since he's your brother." Izzy replies.

"And who all is playing?" I ask.

"Well, you, me, Maia, Aline, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Jon, and Jordan." I groan. Jace would be playing.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asks.

"Jace is. I don't even want to be in the same house as him, much less the same room."

"Why do you hate him so much anyways?"

"He's arrogant and annoying. He's just one of those Jocks who thinks it's cool to make fun of the new kids." I respond.

"Okay. Well tonight you're just gonna have to deal with it." Izzy says. "We're not gonna play yet anyways, it's too early. So for now we'll just watch tv, hang out and talk."

"What about Simon?"

"He can hang out with us, too. Wanna go get him?"

"Sure." I say and get up. I walk downstairs where Simon is standing awkwardly by the door. "Wanna hang out with me and the girls or with Jon and Jace? I think a guy name Jordan is coming too. That's a lot of J's." I tell him when I reach him.

"I think I'll hang out with Jon and Jace, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all." I say cheerfully to him. He nods at me then heads downstairs, which is where Jon had went, then he disappears behind the door. I soon walk back upstairs and close the door behind me when I get inside Izzy's room.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I ask, sitting down on Izzy's bed.

"Well we always paint nails," Aline starts, "then we give each other makeovers and after that we're usually hungry so we eat."

"Sounds good to me. Lets do it. I hope you don't mind that I brought my own stuff."

"No it's perfectly fine," Izzy starts, "the more the better!"

"Okay." I move to sit on the floor and soon we all form a circle. Izzy pulls out a bunch of nail polish colors, from just plain black to sparkling neon green. I pick black and a sparkly neon pink and apply the black to my fingernails first, then add a coat of sparkles. Then I put sparkly neon pink on my toes and soon it's already 6:00.

"Time for makeovers!" Izzy announces and we all cheer. She pulls out a large makeup bag and hands one to Aline.

"Aline shall put make up on me, and Maia shall put make up on Clary. We will then switch rolls to where I put make up on Aline and Clary puts make up on Maia. Go!" Maia scrambles to grab stuff, which I don't know what she grabbed, then she starts applying stuff. She starts on all over my face then goes to my eyelids, then my cheeks, then my eyelashes, then my lips. Finally she's done and I look in the mirror to see the final look. I had on light pink eyeshadow with grey near the edges for a smokey eye look. On my cheeks I had on a sparkly pink blush with a bit of the dew to make it set. On my lips I had on a light pink lipstick with a coat of strawberry flavored lipgloss over it. I had on a sweep of mascara to my top and bottom lashes to make my emerald eyes pop.

"I love it, Maia." I say, awestruck.

"Thanks! I think you look even more beautiful then you did before." She says. I smile at her then say, "It's my turn to do yours, but don't be disappointed I'm not good at doing make up." I then grab some make up and apply it, when I'm done she looks beautiful. She has a red eyeshadow with black near the edges for a smokey eye effect and mascara on her top and bottom lashes to make her hazel eyes stand out. On her cheeks she had a light red blush and her lips had a bright red with a light coat of lipgloss on top.

"This looks great! I look like a biker girl." She exclaims.

"Thanks, I worked hard on it, I even surprised myself." I say.

"You guys look great!" Izzy says. "We should get outfits to match our make up, don't you think?"

"Yes!" We all say at once. Soon we're all digging through Isabelle's closet for outfits. Maia hands me an outfit, and I hand her one. She rushes to the bathroom to try it on and comes out with a red crop top, shorts with rips and a black leather jacket. She has on black leather boots to match.

"I love this outfit. Your turn to put yours on, Clary." She says. I nod and go in and slip on the outfit she picked out for me, which was a dress with white at the top and one ruffle, then peach at the bottom and lace with floral designs. It had nice white flats to match and a peach necklace. I loved it. I step out of the bathroom and everyone stares at me in awe.

"You look marvelous." Izzy says.

"I love it!" Aline exclaims.

"Oh my gosh Clary that outfit looks so cute on you!" Maia tells me cheerfully. I smile at them and say, "Thanks guys." They all nod. After a while we've all put our outfits on and done each others hair. Maia did my hair by straightening it, then putting it in a cute side braid. I did Maia's hair by taking out of her braid and washing it down, then blow drying it, then I curled it and added a bit of sparkles. I let her bangs hang over one eye and let them do a cute little curl at the tip.

"You look great." I say once I'm done.

"So do you." I smile then say a quick thanks.

•••

It was 8:30 now and Izzy says that it's time to start playing truth or dare in the basement.

"Jace! Jon! Jordan! Alec and Magnus! Simon!" She hollers. "It's time to play truth or dare!"

"Okay!" They all holler back. Izzy was in the kitchen getting all the alcohol ready.

"Wait, so we're using this for the game?" I ask her.

"Yeah, of course." She replies. Soon we are ready and heading down to the basement where the boys already are.

"We're ready now." Izzy says and all the boys are already in a part circle. They scoot more so we can all fit. I look around and find Jace, he's staring at me. Ugh. I look away quickly to Alec and Magnus, talking quietly in one corner of our circle. I see Jon sitting by who I assume is Jordan and they're both having an intense conversation. Izzy sits next to Simon, who is at the edge and Aline sits bye Jace, who is at the other edge, and smiles at him. I sit next to Maia who sits next to Izzy, so I'm sitting by Aline.

"You guys ready?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah!" The guys all shout then the girls say, "Yup." I feel a bit uncomfortable, I'd never played truth or dare with a bunch of high schoolers before. Only as a little kid when we had dares like, 'Tuck your shirt in and put an ice cube down your shirt and break dance till it melts.'

"I will go first." She starts, "now remember the rules: if you are given a truth or a dare and don't answer the truth or do the dare, you must take off a piece of your clothing. Got it?"

"Got it." We all say. At least we all changed back into our normal clothes and put extra clothing on like I was wearing two pairs of leggings under my jeans and two tank tops and one t-shirt under my hoodie. I also had on socks and my shoes.

"Ok. Umm... Magnus. Truth or dare." Izzy says.

"Well duh, dare." He replies.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Alec right here in front of us all."

"Well that's easy." He replies and leans over to give Magnus a quick kiss on the lips. Alec blushes and Magnus smiles.

"So... Clary, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a chicken." Magnus replies.

"Ok, fine. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person on your left." I look to my left and meet Aline's eyes. No. I was not doing this. I shake my head and take my sweatshirt off quickly. "So, Jon. Truth or dare?"

"Oh, I'm picking dare, Little Sis."

"Ok. I dare you to go to the neighbors house and ask them for a condom." I say. Jon looks at me like he's startled I came up with it then he nods.

"Okay, I'll do it." He stands up and Izzy does as well. "What are you doing?" Jon asks.

"Well SOMEONE needs to make sure you do the dare. I'm coming with you." She says.

"Alright." He replies then they head off. A couple minutes later they come back and Jon actually has a condom with him.

"Wait, they actually gave you one?" Jace asks, shocked.

"Yeah, seems they always need one I guess..." He responds.

"Anyways. Alec, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Whimp." Jace mumbles causing Alec to stick his tongue out at him and scowl.

"Ok. Umm... What is an annoying habit of your boyfriend, Magnus?" Jon asks Alec.

"Well... Not much, really. He's not annoying, he's perfect." He replies. Magnus smiles at him and kissed the top of his head then Alec says, "Aline, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She exclaims.

"Okay. I dare you to... Lick the closest guys face." Aline just shrugs, leans over, and licks Jace's face. He looked uncomfortable the whole time she did it but it was over quick. His face had a huge wet mark on it though. I can't help but feel a small pang of jealousy, even though I don't like him... Or do I?

"That was interesting." Aline says. "Anyways. Simon, truth or dare?"

"I guess dare." Simon says cooly.

"I dare you to kiss the girl closest to you, which is Izzy!" Aline shrieks. How much energy was in this girl? Simon looks hesitant and Izzy looks a little shy, which is odd for her. Simon looks like he's not gonna do it, then he leans in closer to Izzy and kisses her lightly. He pulls away blushing, and Izzy is, too. I smile. They looked so cute.

"Jace. Truth or dare." Simon states. He seems a bit off from the kiss and I just smile again.

"I pick dare, why would I pick truth?" Jace states causing me to groan silently.

"I dare you to... Not be arrogant for the rest of the night. It's gonna be tough isn't it?" He asks.

"No. Not at all." Jace replies, a little uncertain. I chuckle.

"What are you laughing at, Carrot?" Jace asks as he slips his shirt over his head. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, so all he's wearing now are jeans and his converse. I flush with anger and a bit of it was him being shirtless... But I don't like him!

"Nothing." I reply meekly.

"Izzy, truth or dare." Jace says.

"Truth." Izzy replies. It didn't seem like her to pick truth, but oh well.

"Ok. Did you enjoy that kiss that Simon gave you?" He asks.

"Umm... Yes. I did." She says and her cheeks go bright red. Jon Jace and Jordan all laugh and I immediately tell them to shut up. "It's ok, Iz." I say. "They're just jerks." She smiles at me.

"Thanks. But I'm fine, I have to live with Jace, and Jordan practically lives here too and I know it'll be the same with your brother. I have to live with this everyday."

"I'm really sorry." I say.

"Ok. Umm.. Jordan, truth or dare." Izzy chimes.

"Dare."

"I dare you to chug four bottles of beer, then run outside saying crazy things. Then you have to go to the neighbors house and ask them if they've seen Elmo anywhere."

"Alright, that's easy." Jordan says and grabs four beers from the case. He chugs them in about five minutes then he gets up and we all head outside with him. He's walking like he can't see and has to pee, and when he talks to us he has a slur. He runs outside but trips over a bush on the porch and goes flying, landing in the middle of the yard on his back.

"Ouch." Jon says. Jordan gets up about a minute later and starts screaming 'Its The Circle of Life' at the top of his lungs. Eventually he goes to the neighbors and yells in a slur, "Ha you see Elmooo anywherrr, sir?!"

"Uhh.. No. Why?" We hear the man reply.

"You se her, he committed a serrious crim bah keeling ma doog last night." Jordan says in a slur. The man slams the door in his face and we all bust out laughing. Jordan stumbles down the steps and we all rush to him.

"How you doing, Jordan?" Alec asks him.

"Me fine. It's ye wa nee to worth bout."

"Okay. Lets get you up." Maia says as she pushes her way towards him. She helps Alec and Jon lift him then they carry him inside, the rest of us following close behind.

"I think it's time to be done with truth or dare." Izzy says once we get inside.

"Yeah." I reply. "It's been a long night." And with that Aline, Maia, Izzy, and I all head upstairs. This was the best night of my life. I wonder how the rest of the year was gonna turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- there was a review from saying there was no Clace. Trust me, I am a huge Clace fan and I would never ever make Clace not be a thing. So I have decided to make a Clace moment right here in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I awake at around9:40in the morning and all three girls are still asleep. Deciding not to wake them, I slither out of my sleeping back slowly and quietly. Once I'm out I step over the sleeping bodies and finally make it to the door and open it carefully. I head to the kitchen and I get a small glass of water then walk out of the kitchen to the balcony outside. I have been out there for a while when I hear footsteps behind me getting closer.

"What are you doing out here alone?" I turn around to see Jace standing there with a white tee and jeans on.

"I'm just enjoying the fresh air. Why are you up so early?" I ask.

"I always wake up early. Surprise." He replies. I smile.

"Well, how about we sit down and talk? I mean, you are a bit arrogant and rude sometimes but.. I think I can get used to it."

"What do you mean by that, Red?"

"That we could be friends?" I ask.

"Sure. Anyways, what are we supposed to talk about...?"

"I don't know. What do you WANT to talk about?"

"Ok. What's your favorite color?"

"Duh, red." I say. "Just kidding, it's blue. What about yours?"

"Mine is red. That's why I love your hair so much. It's beautiful." He replies causing me to blush.

"Well... Thanks." I say. "Well I'm just gonna tell you a bit about me."

"Okay." He responds to me cooly.

Then I start. "Ok, as you know, my name is Clary, and well, that fool Jon is my older brother and Simon is my best friend. We have been best friends practically since birth and he's like a brother to me, which made it weird when we tried dating one time... Why am I telling you THAT? Anyways, I had lived in Missouri since birth then we moved here, my parents are divorced and right now I'm living with Jon and Simon in a huge mansion while my mom is living with Luke Garroway, the Principal of our school. He's a close family friend." I say and take a breath. That was a lot. "What about you? What's your story?"

"Well... There's some things I don't want to say, but, when I was ten my father passed away and my mother left me when I was young, so the Lightwoods took me in. They were friends of my mom and dad. I've been living with them ever since, that's really all you need to know about me, I don't lead an interesting life."

"Well, you're the popular Jace Wayland, I'm pretty sure there's something interesting about you." I say. He shakes his head.

"Not really. I don't like being popular that much, although I do like the attention..." He trails off and I roll my eyes. Then it's just a silence. Jace is just staring into my eyes causing me to blush but I stare back. I get lost in those beautiful golden eyes, eyes that are looking right back into my emerald green eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask.

"'Cause you're beautiful." Is his response and I blush. He then stands up and grabs my hand, helping lift me up from my spot on the chair. He kisses my hand, his lips soft on my bare skin. I blush even deeper than before and he looks at me.

"It was nice talking to you. We better go inside." He then walks back inside leaving me on the balcony, shocked. That's when I realized that I had feelings for Jace Wayland. Feelings I wouldn't be able to let go that easy, and I didn't plan on letting them go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So I got a review from TMI Lover saying that there should be more drama so I have decided that I will do that, it's a great idea :) so thank you, TMI Lover! Here is chapter 6 :)**

Chapter 6

I had to leave Isabelle's soon, but for now Maia, Aline, Izzy, and I were in Izzy's room talking. Somehow, Jace was brought into the conversation.

"Hey, Clary. So how about Jace? You like him?" Izzy asks me causing me to roll my eyes.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"It was obvious the way you looked at him last night. You are crushing on him." Maia states. I sigh at them. Aline isn't really in the conversation, just sitting on Izzy's bed looking mad about something.

"What's wrong, Aline?" I ask her.

"Oh, don't mind her. Aline just thinks she has Jace all to herself. They aren't even dating." Izzy says.

"Oh." Is my response. We then sit an kind of an awkward silence when Jon opens the door and peeks his head in then says, "Time to go, Little Sis." I sigh.

"Ok, let me get my stuff." Jon leaves the room and I gather my bags an sleeping bag, then say bye to Izzy, Maia and Aline then head out to Jon's truck. He awaits in the drivers seat and I hop in the back where Simon already is.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi. So how was your night?" He asks.

"It was good. I'm extremely tired though." I reply. He nods.

"Me too. Jon, Jace, and Jordan kept me up all night. It was crazy."

"Yeah, same here." I smile at him warmly and lean my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes, then when I open them again, we're at the house and Jon is shaking me. Simon is chuckling and I just groan at the both of them. I wave them off.

"Don't we have school? It's Wednesday."

"No, Clary. Today is a Teacher in Service Day, we had the day off." Simon replies.

"Well then I'm going to bed. Good night, see you in the evening." I say.

"Not so fast!" Jon barks at me. I sigh.

"What?" I snarl back.

"Geez, who peed in your Cheerios?"

"No one. Now what do you want?"

"I'm having a small party tonight and I need you and Simons help cleaning up and setting up."

"A Party? We just got here!"

"Please, Clary." Jon begs.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"It'd be nice if you could clear out boxes we still have out and straighten up the living room. Then you and Simon could head to the store and get food and drinks. I'm gonna get the decorations which won't be much, I'm not much of a decorations guy." Jon replies.

"Okay." I say and head inside. The house was kind of messy from moving in, there were boxes here and there and take out food on the table. I start to clear out all the empty boxes from the living room and place them in the garage where the recycling is. I'm done doing that in a couple of minutes and soon the living room is clean. There is a black leather wrap around couch and a black leather chair and white plush carpets. There's a 70 inch flat screen tv hanging on the wall and the walls are a nice sea blue. I go up to the kitchen where Simon is–all the take out food that was there before is now gone–and I start to help clean. It was a nice kitchen, there was dark brown cupboards aligning the walls which were a nice red and light wood tiles. The kitchen table was nice as well, a dark brown wood and the countertops were a black marble. When we're done cleaning we head to Jon's truck and go to get food and drinks.

•••

"He is asking for so much!" I say looking at the list that Jon had left in his car for us.

•One two liter bottle of Pepsi

•One two liter bottle of Pibb and Mt. Dew

•Five cases of Coke cans and two cases of beer

•Three bags of any kind of chips

•Punch

•Watermelons (don't ask.)

I sigh and set the back in my pocket as Simon and I search for the soda. I pick up the Pibb and Mt. Dew while Simon gets the Pepsi and one can of coke. I then get two cans of coke and Simon the same.

"Ok, so now we need the beer." I say. We head over to where there's some and we each pick up one case and set them in the cart. I take in a deep breath, this was tiring.

"What kind of chips should we get?" Simon asks. I shrug.

"What do you want to get?"

"We are definitely getting Cheeto puffs." He says. I chuckle.

"Ok. Well if you get Cheeto puffs, then I get my Cool Ranch Durritos."

"Deal." He says and smiles at me. Then we go on to get the rest of the stuff and soon leave the store.

•••

Soon it's nearing 3:00 and already we have all the food and drinks set up along with games. There's stuff outside, mainly towels because its also a pool party, did I forget to mention we have a pool? Well we do. I had called up Izzy, Maia and Aline and they would be coming over at 4:30. Izzy had said Aline was being distant and quiet all day, like she was planning something. Jon had said Jace was coming, which gave me Happy Chills. Were those a thing? But I could not fall for Jace, he's arrogant and a jock. But... He's so sweet and kind. And how could I think that he's arrogant after this morning? I don't know. I shake off any feelings Im feeling and get back to work setting up.

•••

"Hey, Clary!" Izzy exclaims as I open the door to her, Maia and Aline on the other side. They all smile at me. Well... All but Aline. What was her problem?

"Hey, guys. Come in, the party will be starting in about an hour." I say and they all pile in. They eventually move to the couch and I sit with them, but Aline sat in the chair. I just brush it off and say, "well, you guys excited?"

"About what?" Maia asks.

"My brothers party. He throws the best parties."

"Oh. I guess. I haven't really been to one..." Maia trails off.

"It's ok, you'll love it." I say and she smiles, Aline just glares at me.

"Ok, WHAT is your problem?" I finally ask.

"Nothing." She responds with a snarl.

"Like hell it's nothing. I want to know what's going on. Why the hell are you giving me the cold shoulder? What did I do?" I burst.

"Nothing."

"I'm sick and tired of you saying its nothing. But fine. Don't tell me." I respond. The room is silent and soon Aline just gets up and stomps off to another room, leaving a trail of cherry blossom perfume in her wake. I groan.

"I don't know what's going on with her."

"I'm sorry," izzy says. "Maybe she'll tell you. Maybe she'll just get over what it is she's angry about, I don't know. She can be a bitch for no reason sometimes." I laugh. "Yeah."

•••

It's 5:30 and people are already piling in. The living room is crowded with bodies and the kitchen has some. It's hard to breathe in the small space, so I go outside where there's about twenty people in the pool. I lay down in one of the arm chairs and relax. This was nice. I needed this after the long day I had and the argument with Aline. I still didn't know what was going on with her.

"Mind if I sit down with you?" I look up to see Jace smiling down at me. For a second I'm just staring at him, then realize that I'm making a fool of myself and nod.

"Sure." He sits down in the chair next to me.

"So I was wonderi-"

"Hi, Jace! I can't believe you came! Oh my gosh I've been looking all over for you, baby!" I hear Aline's high pitched obnoxious voice interrupt Jace. She runs up to us and wraps her arms around Jace's neck, it almost looked like she was choking him.

"I was just wondering Jace, if you would like to go out with me?" That was it. She came all the way over here, knowing Jace and I were talking–not to mention that I kind of liked him–to ask him out?

"Ok, first of all, Aline, just leave. Nobody wants you here. Second of all, I don't like you and you can just back the hell up."

"What did you just say to me? Jace likes me, everyone likes me. It's you they don't like, Clary!"

"Well Jace was telling me something, and you spoiled it."

"At least I has the guts to ask him out. At least I'm pretty enough for him to say yes."

"Like hell you are! I am sick and tired of the way you're treating me, Aline, you don't get to treat me this way. What did I ever do to you?"

"You stole Jace from me."

"I didn't do anything, it's all in your messed up little head. Is that why you act this way? Because instead of a brain in your head, it's just full of hot air?" By now people had gathered around and Aline and I were standing right at the edge of the pool. Things were about to go down.

"Hot air? My brain is NOT full of hot air! I'm not a dumb blonde like you think I am!"

"I don't think you're a dumb blonde. And I definitely don't want to argue with you."

"Too bad, because I've already started." And with that she shoves me into the pool. I fall in, the water flowing around me, I'm fully under water. My hair floats up and I finally float to the top. My clothes and my hair are soaked and I feel uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. Everyone is laughing and I quickly get out of the pool and run to my room.

•••

When I get to my room, I pull out my paw print pajamas and a black spaghetti strap tank then head to the shower in the bathroom connected to my room. I start the hot water and hop in, letting small tears stream down my face every now and then. Why did Aline care so much if I liked Jace? It's not like I had a chance with him or ever will. He was probably laughing with everybody else when I fell into the pool. After about thirty minutes in the shower I hop out and slip on the pajamas I had picked out and put my hair in a messy bun. I moisturize my face with lotion quickly then go back into my room and lay on my sea blue sheets. I curl under the covers with a book called 'Hush Hush' by Becca Fitzpatrick (A/N- good series!) when I hear someone knock on my door.

"Come in." I say in a small voice. They heard me though and come in, it's Jace.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. Aline was a bitch." He says and I laugh.

"Yeah. I'm fine though." He nods and starts to walk out.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Could you... Could you stay in here for a little bit longer?" I ask.

"Sure." He sits down on the edge of my bed and combs his fingers through his hair. "How are you doing?" He asks me.

"I'm ok. I don't know why Aline is making such a big deal about you talking to me." I say.

"Well.. We used to date, like.. A long time ago. Then I broke up with her and want nothing to do with her, but she can't seem to get that through her head."

"Oh. Well that seems... Interesting."

"Yeah. It's also annoying. She won't get of me. She follows me around at school and never stops texting me. I actually changed my number once so she couldn't text me but she found a way to find my new number."

"I'm sorry, Jace."

"It's fine. Look, Clary. I like you. And what I was going to say before Aline showed up was, well.. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Sure. I'd love to. Where?"

"The park for a picnic. I wanted to do something... Old schooled." He says and I smile.

"Well it's perfect." Then he leans over and places a light kiss to my lips, sending shivers down my spine.

"Bye Clary. Good night."

"Good night." Then he leaves my room and and I fall asleep thinking of Golden hair and golden eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'm so happy with how popular this story is getting. Thank you all so much for following and favoriting, it puts a smile on my face, that's for sure! Anyway, here's chapter 7 :)**

Chapter 7

The next day at school, everyone is still talking about what happened between Aline and I last night. Wow. Word travels fast. I couldn't wait for my date with Jace, then I realized something. He never told me when. I'd have to ask him next time I see him, but I just can't help but feel that he's pranking me or something. But no, he seemed really serious last night. I brush every thought I had off and walk through the halls and to my locker. I grab my textbooks quickly and then head to Algebra where Simon is in his spot next to Jace. I slide into my spot next to Isabelle and smile at her.

"What happened last night?" Izzy asks. "I'm hearing a bunch of different rumors, but I don't know which one to believe. If any of them are true."

"I was talking to Jace and Aline came up and interrupted. We just started arguing, which turned to yelling, then she pushed me into the pool and I ran to my room once I got out." I reply in a whisper.

"Oh." Is Izzy's response. I nod and then the teacher walks in, calling for our attention. This was gonna be a long day.

•••

"Hey, Clary." Alec says as he sits down across from me, along with Magnus.

"Hey, Alec. Hi, Magnus." I say. I'd been quiet all day, I hadn't even spoken in any of my classes. Maia and Izzy were already here, but Aline was sitting at a different spot, since she hates me for no reason.

"How you holding up?" Izzy asks.

"I'm fine. It's Aline's problem, not mine." I reply. It was true, I didn't care if Aline hated me, it was stupid. Someone sets their tray next to me, I turn my head to see Jace.

"Oh, hi, Jace," I start to say, "I didn't know you would be sitting here."

"Is it ok that I sit here?" He asks. Honestly, I didn't know.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised... I guess." I say and see Izzy smirk. I was making a complete fool of myself. He sits down next to me and smiles, we're only about three inches apart, which makes me blush. I start to eat food from my packed lunch, it was just macaroni and kiwis and a water and I quickly finish. After I finish, Maia gives me one of her Oreos, which she says she will start doing every day, and I eat that.

"You're a hungry girl, aren't you?" Jace asks.

"Uhh.. Yeah, sure." I say shyly. 'Curse me for my awkwardness!'

"Um, Jace. About the date... When is it?"

"I was thinking tomorrow after school?"

"Sure, sounds good." I say and feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around in my seat to see Maia and she looks like she's gonna burst with happiness.

"What?" I ask.

"You guys are so cute together." She says cooly. "I'm so glad that he likes you and not Aline."

"I thought you guys were friends with Aline."

"Not anymore! Not after what she did to you last night. She's a horrible friend." Just then, Aline walks up to our table and stands right in front of me.

"Why are you sitting with my boyfriend?" She growls.

"One. He's not your boyfriend. And two. It's a free country." I snap back. She just scowls and pours the latte in her hands onto my head. I can feel the chocolate and whip cream sliding down my face and the ice melting, soaking my hair. I gasp and slap her–without thinking–and she slaps me back.

"Stay away from Jace." She hisses and saunters away, back to her table. I snarl at her and Maia and Izzy lead me to the bathrooms. I look back to see Jace glaring angrily at Aline, then he looks at me with a look that says, "I'm so sorry!" I just smile at him then we go to the bathrooms.

•••

"I can't believe Aline would do that to you!" Izzy exclaims while her and Maia rinse the latte out of my hair with the sink water.

"It's not much of a surprise, Iz. It's Aline. She's an ass." Maia states. I nod and Iz says, "don't move your head." I sigh into the sink as Maia and Izzy scrub my head clean. Soon they're finished and I'm staring at my reflection in the mirror, I look horrible. My hair is soaking wet and my shirt has a huge stain on it from the latte running down it. I groan and shove my face into my hands, this was a horrible day. We hear a knock on the door and Iz looks through the peephole. She slowly opens the door and in walks Jace.

"Clary, I'm really sorry about Aline. I don't know why she keeps thinking I'm her boyfriend, or why she thinks it's ok to treat you this way." He says to me.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I reply. He walks up to me and wraps his arms around me and I tense. I just lightly wrap my arms around him too. But I thought I couldn't stand this guy! He was ok, and not as arrogant and rude as he was when I met him like, two days ago. I pull away from him and smile at the three people I'd made friends with when I thought I wouldn't make any friends.

"Thanks guys, for all that you guys are doing. It means a lot to me. Wait, where's Jon?" I ask. Iz shrugs along with Maia.

"Jon is in the lunch room at my usual table." Jace says. "He's probably looking for you, after all... Everyone saw that display Aline made in the cafeteria."

"Who cares about that anymore? I have latte all over my shirt and I look like a mess! I think I like, wanna skip the rest of classes." I say.

"Ok sure, sounds good to me." Izzy says.

"I'm in." Maia states.

"Can I come with you guys?" Jace asks.

"Of course you can!" Izzy exclaims and we all head out of the bathrooms and sneak out the back doors, unnoticed. I hope that hanging out with these three really made my day better.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'm really glad that you guys like this. Also, I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a couple days, I had a band competition Thursday and Friday my friend spend the night, then Saturday I went to the zoo all day so I didn't have time at all these past few days to write but I'm going to make this chapter extra long to make up for it :) here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

It was the next day, and everybody was talking about the new kid in school. They all said he was cute, that his charms would steal a girls heart with one glance. Me? I wasn't buying it. Sure, he was probably a little cute, but was he sweet? Kind? Charming and loving? There to pick you up when you fall? Not one bit. He was a jerk. He'd bumped into me once in the hallways, and my books spilled everywhere. He didn't even apologize or help me pick up my books, just glared at me and kept walking. I wanted to strangle him. Like I didn't have ENOUGH jerks in my life already. Yes, he was dreamy. He had beautiful black hair and black eyes to match. He was tall, with a slender build and a set jawline. He looks nice, but he's not. I don't even know his name yet and I already dislike him. It was already 3rd period and I was sitting in Chemistry staring blankly at Mrs. Dotson as she went on with some boring lecture. I didn't even know what she was talking about. I sit with my legs crossed and my sketchbook under the table drawing a picture. I start drawing curves and straight lines, and then it takes the form of a figure. I draw the face, the face with angular cheekbones and a set jaw, lush lips. I curve up as I draw the lips then I start drawing the shape of the eyes then the shaggy hair. I start to draw the body and the clothes, the plain black tee and jeans, the chucks on their feet. When I'm done I realized that I drew Jace. I close my book quickly and get back to listening to Mrs. Dotson ramble on.

•••

"Have you seen the new kid?" Maia asks me during 4th Period ELA1 with Mr. Cox. I moan quietly.

"Yes. I have. He's a jerk." I say.

"He's cute!" She shrieks.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. I'm not saying I'm gonna go out with the kid, I'm just saying he's cute."

"About 'the kid'. Do you know his name?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's Sebastian Verlac. Turns out, he's Aline's cousin." She whispers.

"Really?!" I practically yell. "No wonder he is such a jerk."

"Yeah. Total douche. I heard that when he was here in the Elementary, he would corner kids in school and beat them up after class. That's a lot for an Elementary schooler. We're in high school now! Just imagine all the things he would do."

"Ms. Fray, Ms. Roberts. Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Mr. Cox asks us.

"Yes. There is." Maia says as she stands up. "Don't befriend the new kid, Sebastian. I hear he's a complete douche. And a bitch. A douche bitch." I laugh and so does the rest of the class.

"Maia! Office, now! I will not tolerate that language in my class!" Mr. Cox yells and Maia just swats her hair and flips him off, sitting back down. "Ms. Roberts. Office, immediately." Finally Maia gives up and heads to the door. When she opens it she turns back around and gives a small wave and a wink, then leaves the room. We all burst into laughter. She was enough to cheer up my day.

•••

The day was going by quick, it was already 6th Period Art, right after lunch and I am sitting next to Izzy, with an empty seat next to me.

"Attention, everyone. We have a new student." Mrs. Herondale says after the bell rings. I look up from my seat to see Sebastian standing at the front of the room. I mentally do a face palm. Why did he have to be in this class? The only empty spot is the one next to me. Mrs. Herondale points to the seat and he smiles at me as he walks towards me. I plaster a fake smile to his face as he sits down next to me.

"Hi. I'm Sebastian. You are?"

"Clary." I reply and his lips perk up in a smile.

"Clary. What a beautiful name." I just keep the smile plastered to my face as Mrs. Herondale gives us our art assignment for the first half of the quarter. We have to draw a picture of anything we choose on a ceiling tile and they will put it in as the cafeteria ceiling at the end of the quarter. I was planning on drawing either Stitch or Celebi. I know, it's nerdy but I liked the idea of drawing either one. I start to draw my sketch of Celebi, which I have decided to do, when Sebastian taps me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask him as I turn my head towards him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Park with me this afternoon on a date?" Sebastian asks.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but I have a date. Thank you though." I say calmly.

"Oh. Ok. With who?"

"Why does it matter to you? Did Aline ask you to do this? Then I am definitely not giving you an answer."

"No. I was just wondering."

"Fine. It's Jace Wayland." I say. Why does he care? Why did he ask me on a date? I just met him!

I look away from him before he can respond and continue on with my day.

Jace POV

I was sitting in 8th hour waiting for the day to end so I could go on my date with Clary. I was sitting in my usual spot in Tech next to Alec and the empty seat beside me.. Which wasn't so empty anymore. Sebastian Verlac now sat there and when he found out my name was Jace Wayland, he kept asking me about Clary and telling me that he was better for her than me. I just wanted to punch him the whole time he was talking. Soon Mr. Wayland–it's weird, we have the same last name–calls me up to his desk. I walk up there slowly, nervous. What did I do? Usually he only called people up because they were in trouble.

"You wanted me, Mr. Wayland?" I ask politely.

"Yes. I wanted you because I need you to help tutor a student for this class. You are very well at this subject, the best in this class, and I would like you to tutor one of our weaker students." He says.

"Oh. Who?"

"Aline Penhallow. We have a big test coming up next Friday and she is failing."

"You want me to tutor HER?" I ask, denying him. "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"I'm sorry, did I say I was giving you a choice?" He asks impatiently and I groan. I did not want to do this.

"Fine. I will do it. But only until the test. After that, I'm not doing it anymore."

"Okay, that great. If its ok with your parents, I need Aline to go over to your house and study, but under parental watch." He says.

"Ok." I reply and walk grumpily back to my seat. At the end of class, Aline saunters over to me.

"So I hear you're my new tutor." She says, pressing her body against mine: I back up.

"Yeah. And just so you know, nothing is going to happen. I don't like you anymore, Aline."

"Whatever. So. Someone told me you have a date with Clary this afternoon." She says Clary's name like she's a piece of trash found on her bedroom floor.

"Yeah. Clary is way better than you'll ever be, and that's the only reason why you don't like her. Because you're jealous." I snap at her. She was really getting on my nerves lately.

"Who peed in your Cheerios?" She asks me in a seductive, sweet voice.

"You did, Aline. Not literally, but it's like you did because I'm pissed at you for the way you've been treating Clary. She doesn't deserve it."

"Yes she does."

"And why is that?"

"She stole you away from me, Jace." She says. "Can't you see we're meant to be?"

"No. I'd rather get hit by a truck."

"Well. I'm leaving. Oh and by the way, did he mention tutoring started tomorrow?"

"No, but I'll keep it in mind so I can add up how many times I get to pound my head against the wall before you come over." She just glares at me and walks out the door. I smirk then head to my car, where I had told Clary to meet me. A couple minutes she shows up with a nice white tank top with lax in the back, black skinny jeans and white converse.

"Hi." She says as she walks up to me.

"Hey. You look nice." I say.

"You, too." She replies. I open the passenger side door for her to come in and she sits down and buckles up. She sets her denim bag in the back then we head to the park.

•••

Clary POV

We arrive at the park and Jace leads me to the top of a grassy hill with an oak tree at the top, white flowers blossoming on it.

"This is beautiful." I say as we sit down on a picnic blanket with a basket on top of it. He spreads out plates and we get food like grapes, oranges, pretzels, cheese, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and pink lemonade.

"Yeah. I found this place one day and it's special. I decided to bring you here, first dates are special, just like this place. And you." He says, causing me to blush. He pours a glass of one lemonade then hands it to me I take a sip. It was delicious. I reach on my plate for some grapes and pop them in my mouth. I then eat a few pretzels with cheese, then finally eat my peanut butter jelly sandwich. It was the best Peanut butter jelly sandwich I'd ever tasted.

"This is good. Did you make this?"

"Well Izzy definitely didn't make it." He jokes. "Yes, I made it."

"Well it's really good." I say.

"Thanks." He replies. I smile at him and soon the night is over. We had just talked until the date was over, and now that it was time to leave, I didn't want to.

"Do I have to go?" I ask him as we pull into my driveway. He nods.

"Yeah." He says sadly. I smile at him and take my hand in his.

"I had, a lot of fun tonight." I say. "And I want to do it again."

"Me too." He replies and leans in and kisses my forehead, my cheek, then a light brush to my lips. I shiver. He pulls away.

"Let me walk you to your door." I nod and he hops out and so do I, then we go to the front porch and he kisses me lightly good night and I head inside thinking of him all night.

•••

The next morning I wake to silence. Wait, did I sleep through my alarm?! I look at my clock, it's 10:34. Crap! I burst out of bed and slip on a black tank top and a dark green long sleeved crop top that has in black letters: 'New York City' and some shorts. I slip on my black converse and go to the bathroom and brush my teeth quickly and pull my wild hair into a messy ponytail then eat breakfast quickly. Simon walks out of his room rubbing his eyes, he's in a black tee and pajama pants.

"What are you doing, Clary?"

"We're gonna be late for school!" I exclaim.

"Clary, it's Saturday." He tells me. I look at the calendar. Sure enough, it was Saturday. I groan.

"Well, it was about time I got up anyways." I reply and head downstairs to the living room after eating my breakfast. I turn on the tv and CSI is on. I watch it until criminal minds comes on, then I watch that. By then it's about 1:30 and I decide to take a shower. I hop in the shower and take a quick one, then hop out and get dressed in the same clothes and grab my purse.

"Hey, Simon wanna go to the book store with me?" I ask.

"Sure. I need some new comics. After that can we go get some video games and play them later?"

"Of course. Come on, lets go." I say and with that we head out, but first I write a note saying where we went to Jon and place it on the clean counter.

•••

"What comics do you want?" I ask Simon as we look through shelves of comics.

"I don't know, The Flash Comics are pretty good. I also want some Manga." He replies, looking through the shelves slowly. He picks up one and says, "I'm getting this one." I look at it, it's the Flash.

"You've taken quite a liking to that superhero." I say.

"Of course. I mean, his speed is incredible!"

"Ok. Maybe I'll read it too."

"Fine." He says it like he doesn't want me to touch his comics. I chuckle. We grab a couple mangas and also some flash comics then head to the video game store. There we grab a game called Mortal Combat v. DC Universe. Then we head home and start to play.

"You ready to fight?" Simon asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply and pick my character. I picked Katana while Simon–of course–picked the flash.

"Prepare to die." He tells me.

"Right back at ya."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- so today I got a review from Rella XoXo saying they wanted more Clace and I'm thinking the same thing so that's what I'm gonna do :) anyways, here's chapter 9! Hope you enjoy **

Chapter 9

A week had gone by and it was drama free. Mainly because Aline was on vacation with her family in Hawaii. It was great, not having to worry about her small pointless arguments and I was definitely pleased when I found out she would be there for another week. I hadn't gone on another date with Jace, but we were going on one tomorrow night. I was excited. I liked him. At the beginning of the year, he seemed just like one of those arrogant jocks who was rude all the time but I realize I was wrong. So as I'm in Art, instead of drawing the art project that's due in two weeks, I'm drawing Jace. The curve of his lips, the slant o his eyes and the chip in his one front tooth, part of his attractive smile. I was just drawing his head neck and shoulders, like a portrait of his face. I draw the sweep of golden hair and the golden eyes and smile. This was the guy who liked me, who I liked. But did he really like me? It seemed like it. Everyday he's sat by me at lunch instead of his friends, and occasionally Jordan and Jon joined us at our table. Jon would make jokes about how if Jace hurt me he would kill him. Now that I think about it, I think he was being serious.

"Clary. Clary. Earth to Clary. Clary!"

"Huh? What?" I look up from my sketchbook and meet Sebastian's black eyes. "What?" I ask.

"What ya drawing?" He asks me.

"No one. I mean, nothing." I reply quickly and close my sketchbook. I get back to drawing on the scrap of paper as my rough draft for my Celebi drawing. "Just celebi."

"Uh huh. So. You moved on from Jace yet? I'm still available."

"Shut it. No, I'm not. In fact, we're going on another date tomorrow night." I say.

"Well there's still enough time to cancel." He says cooly, staring at me intensely like I'm the only thing in the world. I look away from the intense gaze, and look at my drawing. It was pretty good so far, I could see the face and head of the Celebi, also the wings and tiny feet. It looked pretty good.

•••

"Hey, cutie." Sebastian says after school as he leans against the doorframe. I groan.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I ask him irritated.

"You." He says. I push him out of the way but he grabs me and kisses my lips. I try to pull away but his grip on me is tight. I don't give up though. I squirm and squirm until finally he's being pulls off of me.

"Get your filthy paws off of her!" I see Jace push Sebastian into the lockers. Sebastian smirks at Jace and says, "She liked it and you know it."

"Oh really? Cause to me it looked like she wanted to get the hell away from you, you bitch." I gasp at Jace's words and what comes after. Jace punches Sebastian and Sebastian falls to the floor with a bloody nose. He's gripping his nose, blood pooling out and Jace tells him, "Stay away from Clary. Or I'll do a lot worse to you." He comes over to me and wraps me up in his arms and I breathe him in.

"Thank you. For helping me out there." I whisper into his chest and he rests his chin on my head.

"Anything for you, Clary."

•••

We were going on a date at Taki's, the hangout for all the High Schoolers. We take a corner booth and we just order one chocolate milkshake with two straws. Once it gets here I stick my straw in and so does Jace then we both take a sip. Our lips our really close and I can't help but feel chills go up and down my body, happy chills. His lips get closer and he lightly touches his with mine. I shiver. How could he make me feel like he was the only person in the world? I smile and stop drinking the milkshake, Jace follows.

"This is good." I say.

"Yeah. It is." He smiles at me and I blush, knowing what he means. He was talking about the kiss. But no. We had to take this slow. Yet I just wanted to kiss him so bad. Those lush lips, so soft I could die. The lips I was used to drawing everyday by now, and the smile that lights up the page or a room. I smile back.

"So, Clary. There's a Party at my house next Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It's only about a week away." He tells me.

"Sure I'd love to come. What time does it start?"

"Well the party starts at 6:30 but I was wondering if you could maybe come at 5:00? I wanna spend more time with you." He reaches over the table and grabs my hand. I smile.

"Sure. I'll ask Jon about when I get home." I say.

"Ok, that's great." He smiles brightly at me and kisses my cheek from across the table then we stand up and head to my house. Once we get there it's about 5:00 and he kisses me goodbye, just a chaste kiss. It turns more passionate and I can hear him moaning lightly. He pulls away.

"I should go." I nod.

"Good bye, Jace." I say. Wow. It was only the second date and we have already kissed like, three times. He hugs me and I hug him back, then he leaves and I head in the house, Jace and I's kiss lingering on my lips. I smile.

•••

I'm in my room drawing Jace for about the millionth time when Simon walks in my room.

"So how was your date?" He asks me shutting the door behind him.

"It was good. I'm going to a party at their house in... Eight days." I tell him. He nods.

"Well.. Can I come? Maybe I could hang with Izzy, get to know her better." Simon replies, rubbing his chin mindlessly.

"Yeah of course you can come. Oh and don't tell Izzy I said this, but she likes you, too. She told me and everything." I say.

"I'm thinking about asking her on a date soon." He says after a long silence.

"Go for it." I playfully punch his shoulder and go to sit on my bed. Simon walks over to sit beside me and he wraps his arm around me.

"I love you, Clary." He tells me.

"I love you, too, Simon." I reply and fall asleep in his arms.

•••

"Wake up you lazy bum!" I awake to Simon yelling that. He hits me lightly with a pillow and I shield myself from it with my arms.

"Ok, I'm up. What time is it?" I sit up in the bed, I realize Simon had laid me down but seeing the wrinkles on the spot next to me, I can tell he slept here all night.

"It's 6:50. We have to get ready for school." He says. I sit up quickly and grab some clothes, then take a quick shower. Once I'm out I slip on a pink lace shirt with a black tank top underneath and some skinny jeans and black boots. I throw my hair into a messy bun and grab a granola bar out of the cupboard and head outside into Jon's car where they are both waiting. I look at the time on my phone, it says 7:20. I sigh. I made it just in time. Well, off to school.

•••

I walk into school with a smile on my face. Going to school made me think of Jace. Thinking of Jace made me think of our date last night. And thinking of our date made me think of our kiss and that made me smile and blush at the thought. There are whispers all around, probably about how Jace beat up Sebastian. There was a crowd, I just hadn't really been paying attention. Izzy comes running up to me with shock on her face.

"Did you hear?!" She exclaims when she reaches me.

"Hear what?"

"Aline got back early! She found out about you and Jace getting closer together and boy is she pissed!"

"Wait, Jace and I are together?" I ask.

"Well, you've been on two dates and he defended you yesterday against Sebastian and I'm just guessing by the blush on your face that Jace kissed you last night and also he told me he invited you to our party. You'll probably end up like, making out in the corner." She says really fast.

"Izzy, slow down. And I highly doubt that will happen but ok." I tell her.

"Whatever. Anyways, have you talked to Simon? I've been waiting for him to ask me out on a date." She complains.

"Actually, yes. And maybe he'll ask you out soon, I'm not sure." I reply. She smiles brightly at me then we head into the school and prepare for the dramatic day with Aline.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I can't believe this. So far on this story, I have had 2,922 views, 30 followers, 14 favorites and 18 reviews. I am so excited about how far this fanfic is gonna go! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) here's chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

Jace's POV

I could not believe this. Aline was back. So far, I'd only had to tutor her once and it was under Maryse's watch. Now she didn't know she was here and Maryse is gonna be gone today. Great. Just great. And I have another date with Clary. It was our third date and I did NOT want Aline to ruin it. I really liked Clary, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was thrilling and beautiful.

"Hey, hottie." I hear the dreaded snob voice of Aline say sweetly. I turn around to see her sauntering towards me, then she presses up so close to me but I can't move away, I'm against a wall.

"Aline, get off of me."

"But I thought you liked this. You used to anyway..."

"I never like it. I never liked you, I was dared to go out with you. I'm with Clary now."

"Well things change... Right, Jacey?"

"Don't call me that." I tell her and she puts her bright pink painted finger nail to my lips.

"Shhh. It doesn't have to be this way. Just kiss me."

"No."

"Damn it, just kiss me!"

"I'm not gonna-" but I was cut off by her lips crushing to mine, catching me off balance. I try to get away, but she's stuck to me like white on rice. I finally get her off me and she stares at me seductivley. I glare at her and when I look back I see Clary standing there, books in hand, mouth agape. I reach out my hand and say, "Clary, wait-" but she starts running down the hall with her head in her hands, her books dropped. I bend over to pick them up and I run after Clary. That's when I see Izzy. She looks pissed.

"What did you do?!" She exclaims.

"It's a long story," I say. "But where did Clary go? I really need to talk to her."

"Ugh. Fine. She's behind this door, go talk to her." Izzy moves out of the way and I see that it's the Janitors Closet that Clary is in. I take a deep breath then open the door.

"Clary?" I ask once I'm inside. I hear small hiccups and someone sniffing their nose from the corner. I turn the light on and see Clary on the floor, her bright red hair falling around her like a halo. I sit down beside her and wrap my arm around her but she pulls away from me.

"Clary."

"Don't." She snaps. "I know what I saw."

"Well what you saw wasn't the truth. Aline came up to me and kissed me, I tried to get her off but I couldn't. When I did, you were standing there and I have never felt more horrible in my life." I say, guilt evident in my tone. I just felt like crying. This girl, this one, stubborn and short tempered fiery red headed girl stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on her and I didn't want to let her go.

"Is there any way you could find it in your heart to forgive me?" I ask.

"Fine. But this is the last chance. I just... I don't know what got into me, I should've believed you. I know you would never kiss that slut." She replies causing me to chuckle. I wrap my arm around her small shoulders and she leans her head on my shoulder and sighs.

"I wish Aline hadn't come back early." She says.

"Me, too." I reply and we stay there, cuddling for almost half the day.

•••

Clary's POV

"We should probably go to class." Jace whispers in my ear.

"But I want to stay here," I say. "With you."

"Okay." I rest my head on his shoulder again and then ask him, "are we still going on our date tonight?"

"Of course. I'm not gonna let Aline get in my way of being with the girl that I'm with."

"Wait. We're dating now?" I ask a bit schooled.

"Yeah. It was kind of official on our last date... It's ok if you're not ready yet, if you think things are going too far too fast."

"No, it's just.. I thought that you didn't really want to date me." He laughs.

"Really, Clary? I'm in LOVE with you. I have been since the day I laid eyes on you, which was about two weeks ago. I'm so glad I met you and I know I might sound crazy, since we just met about two weeks ago, but I feel like I've known you my whole life and I know that I am in love with you." I just sit there, mouth agape, shocked.

"Jace-"

"I know, you think I'm weird for saying all those things."

"No. I don't. I feel the same way about you. Except when I first met you I just didn't know what to think of you." I reply. "I want to be with you. I want to be yours. Your girlfriend." I tell him and he cups my face in his hands. Our faces are so close, our noses and foreheads touching, our lips brushing. I close the gap, pressing my body to his and kissing him lightly, then fiercely. He places his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. I moan against his lips and press closer to him, our bodies fit together like a puzzle piece. We pull away, out of breath. I look in Jace's eyes, they're full of love and passion. I smile.

"Let's get to class."

"Aww, ok." He complains and I ruffle his hair.

"You can have more later." I joke and he smirks, then we walk hand in hand to lunch, which is where we're supposed to be.

•••

"Where have you two been all day?" Izzy asks us as we sit down at our usual lunch table in the corner.

"Nowhere." I blush and Jace smiles at me. Izzy just brushes it off but I can see Maia smiling happily.

"I am SO shipping you two! You'll be... oh my gosh, CLACE." She states.

"Ok, Maia." I say. Jace wraps his arm around me and says, "we are now officially a couple."

"CLACE!" Maia exclaims as she jumps up from her seat. Everyone looks at her and Aline just snarls at Jace and I from across the room. She gets up and sashays over.

"What are you two doing?" She says in a snobbish tone.

"I don't know. We're breathing, sitting at a table, talking. I think it's pretty obvious." I tell her and she just glares at me.

"I meant what are you two doing together?"

"Well one," Jace says. "It's a free country. And two," he points his finger at Aline. "We don't like you. So if you would just go back to where you came from, it'd be great. Oh, and tell the devil I say hey when you get there." She then knocks his and my tray off the table and rubs ketchup on my face.

"That is IT, Aline! I am so freaking done with your crap! I'm tired of you trying to embarrass me, torture me and hurt me for being with Jace! News Flash: he does not like you now get the hell away from us! I never wanna see your face again and when I do it will be too soon. Oh and also there is something else." I pause and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well what is it?" She asks.

"This." I then pick up my ice cream cone–which they only serve on Friday's–and drag it down her face. She gasps and I just smile, holding the ice cream come in my hand still.

"How does THAT feel, Aline? Or do you want me to call you my own special nickname for you? Wanna know what it is?"

"No."

"Well too bad, asshole. I am done with you. You can hate on me as much as you want but you won't stop me from seeing Jace. I don't even care if you make it look like he's cheating, I won't believe it." She doesn't respond, instead she runs off in the opposite direction, towards the bathrooms.

"Woah. I have never heard you swear before." Jace says rubbing his chin.

"Well I'm sorry I'm just so pissed at Aline for what she's been doing to me. Now if you would... Could we like, get this little bit of ketchup off my face?" I ask. Jace comes up to me with a napkin.

"Nothing I can't fix." He smiles and wipes my face with the napkin then it's done.

"That wasn't a lot. It's a surprise she didn't dump my whole tray on me." I say. Just then I feel a tap on my shoulder and I whirl around to see Jon's black eyes staring into me.

"Yes, Jon?" I ask.

"Well I was just worried. What happened?" Jon asks me.

"Nothing. I just got really pissed at Aline, called her a few names, dumped my ice cream on her. The usual." I say.

"Oh ok." Jon nods at me and smirks. "Well, wanna go home? We could sit on the couch and have a 'The Flash' Marathon. We love that show, and you know it."

"Ok, we can do that. Could Jace come?"

"What?" Jon asks. "No quality family time?"

"Ugh, fine." I tell him and say goodbyes to everyone, then hug Jace and give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"See you later." I tell him.

"See you." Then Jon pulls me away from them and we walk to his car with his arm around my shoulders and my head rested on his shoulder. It was actually kinda comfortable to walk that way.

•••

We arrive to the house and I go put some sweatpants on and a loose fitting tank top and then throw my hair up into a messy bun. It was in my face and was bugging me but I didn't feel like doing a lot of work. I never did. I go to my room and grab my 'The Flash' season 1 case and bring it downstairs to the living room where Jon has thrown his shirt on the floor and his shoes as well. I stick in the DVD and we start to watch the first ep.

"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. When I was young, I saw my mother killed by the impossible. My father was out in jail for her murder. But then, an accident MADE me the impossible. With this power, I go around helping people and saving lives. And soon, I will find my mothers killer and seek justice for my father. I am... The Flash." Once the intro is done the show starts and by the time we're done watching we've watched the complete first season. Simon had been dropped off by Izzy earlier and by now it was midnight. My eyelids were dropping, I could barely keep them open.

"Tired?" Jon asks. I nod.

"Mm hmm." I lean against his chest and he stroked my fiery curls. I doze off, having a dream about Jace.

*Dream*

"I love you." Jace whispers in my ear as he sweeps me off my feet. I'm wearing a white silk dress and it flows when he picks me up. He twirls me and strokes my hair, then lays me down on a bed.

"Good night, Clary." He tells me and I yawn.

"But I don't want to leave you." I say.

"You won't be leaving me. I'm right here." And he lays down beside me and wraps his strong arms around me and kisses me deeply. I sink into him, our bodies molding together as one, then I fall asleep in his arms.

I awake in my bed to my alarm going off. Irritated that I was awoken from my amazing dream, I grumble and pound my fist down onto the alarm to shut it off.

"Uhhhhh." I roll and fall out of bed only to land on Jon. "OH MY GOSH! JON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I scream. He jumps up and knocks his forehead against mine.

"Ow." He mumbles as he rubs his head and I do the same.

"Why are you in my room, Jon?"

"I don't know. I laid down next to you last night so you could maybe get good dreams but I guess I fell out." He says.

"Oh. Well that's fine." I say and get up. "Wait why is my alarm going off it's Saturday." Jon shrugs. "I don't know." I look at the time, it was 9:30.

"Wait, do we have something going on today?" I ask him. He just mumbles something into the floor then gets up.

"I don't know. Oh CRAP!"

"What?" I ask him.

"Mom said she would come over today with Luke and have lunch and dinner with us. I completely forgot."

"Well I guess we better get ready then." I say and grab clothes and hop in the shower, getting ready to face the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a while, I feel terrible. I had a sleepover with my friend last week and have had a lot of studying for school and also the other day I went to worlds of fun and my nana and papa were also over. But I am writing now :) hope you enjoy chapter 11**

Chapter 11

It was now Wednesday, nothing had stirred up between Aline and I for a while and Jace's party was only two days away. I was nervous, yet excited. What if Jace and I got really... I don't know.. Serious and stuff at the party? I didn't want that to happen or for Jon to kill him. It was the last hour of the day, which I had with Aline. I was not looking forward to it, because she had been quiet these past few days, so I assumed she was planning something. I sit in my last hour class assigned seat next to Izzy and Simon. Simon looks at me like he knows what I'm thinking, he probably does. He puts his arm around me and I smile and he looks at me reassuringly.

"Wanna go to Java Jones later?" He asks. "We haven't been spending much time together lately."

"I'd love to. I need some time off from all the crap Aline's been giving me." I say. He just smiles and writes something on my paper, which I see is a time. 4:30.

"Is this when we're going to Java Jones?" I ask.

"Yup. And before we go to Java Jones, we'll sit in your room and talk about all your troubles.. Like we used to." He smirks at me and I just lean my head on his shoulder only for the teacher to clear their throat and we jerk away. This was gonna be the longest class period ever...

•••

"Ok. We have... Exactly one hour and fifteen minutes to talk about our troubles to each other." I say as I flop down on my bed after school. Simon sits beside me and slowly lays down and we're face to face.

"I haven't seen you or talked to you in forever it feels like." He says. I nod my head.

"Yeah. It really has been forever." Soon I'm sitting up and so is Simon and I grab my art book from my desk and sit back down on the bed. I tell Simon to lean up against the wall and look towards me and he listens. I draw him leaning his back against the wall, his head to the side looking at me, his bangs covering one eye and the other hazel eye showing. I draw his clothes, the plain black tee that says: "Sarcastic comment.. Please wait", his denim jeans and his bare feet. I draw the upward curve of his smile and the oval shape of his eye and the tip of his ear behind his shaggy dark brown, almost black hair. I smile at him when I'm done and say, "here it is. Do you like it?"

"Wow, Clary. That looks exactly like me." He says. "Not that I'm surprised, I mean.. You're a great artist." I smile.

"Thanks."

"Well no problem it's the truth."

"So what are we gonna do? There's still thirty minutes." I say.

"Let's just talk. Like we used to. Tell me about the problems and perks in your life."

"Well.. A perk is Jace, and I'm dating him but my problem is Aline. She will do anything in her power to keep Jace and I away from each other."

"Yeah, I really don't like her."

"Tell me about it. I mean, she's been quiet these past few days, which is good because it means no drama so Jace and I can be together in peace but I feel like she's planning something." Simon nods his head.

"Then we should plan something on her."

"Like... A prank?" I ask Simon. He just grins deviously and rubs his hands together.

"Of course, now let's start planning."

•••

Jace's POV

I was in my room, laying on my bed when the doorbell downstairs rung. I sigh and get up from my bed; this meant Aline was here. Great. I finally reach the door and when I do I open it fast and it bangs on the wall.

"Hi, Jace!" Aline squeals at me and walks in without me telling her to. She closes the door and comes closer to me. "Ready for our... Study date?"

"Yes. And it's just our study get-together. NOT a date."

"Whatever." She replies and I groan. I walk over to the table in the kitchen and start to sit down when Aline pulls me to her and then pushes me towards my room. I start violently shaking my head but she keeps pushing me to my room. Damn, this girl is strong. Finally I stop struggling and face her.

"Aline, don't. I don't want to be with you. I'm with Clary." I say.

"Clary's not good enough for you. I'm the one you want, can't you see that?" She shrieks at me.

"No. I really can't." I reply calmly. She rolls her eyes and shoves me in my room, on my bed. I fall back and fall flat on my back in my bed. I was not liking this. Aline moves closer to me and I get up from the bed and move away slowly.

"I really don't want to do this. Not now not ever. I don't like you, Aline."

"Whatever. You're in denial."

"No, I'm telling the truth! Now get the hell away from me!" I yell. I hear footsteps from outside my door then Izzy walks in.

"Aline!" She hollers. "What are you doing here?! Get out of my house!"

"I do what I want. I'm leaving."

"So technically you don't do what you want since I just ordered you to leave and now you are." Izzy snarls. Aline storms out of the room, down the steps and slams the front door shut after her. I put on my fake sad face and say sarcastically, "Aww, but what about our study date?" Causing Izzy and I to burst into laughter. "Thanks by the way." I say after we laugh for a while.

"For what?"

"Stopping Aline. Who knew what she would've done? And I just know she would've told Clary."

"Yeah. She is such a bitch." Izzy replies, her tone venomous.

"I couldn't agree more." I lean back on my pillows and close my eyes, trying to think of what to do about Aline.

•••

Clary's POV

"So, Simon. What shall we do for a prank?" I ask Simon as I sit on my bed, pencil in hand and paper in front of me, ready to write our plan of action.

"I don't know. It has to be... Very good and embarrassing. We have to get Aline back for everything she's done to you and Jace." He tells me as he takes a sip of water.

"Okay. I think I should call Izzy. She'll have some good ideas." I see Simon look at me weird. "What?"

"Can we do that tomorrow? I just want it to be you and me today." He says.

"Okay. That sounds great. I mean, we do need Clary and Simon time. We haven't had that in a loooong time."

"You know that's right. So. Wanna head to Java Jones? We could drive or walk."

"You know what.. I think I wanna walk. You okay with that?" I ask.

"I'm okay with it as long as you are." He says and we get up.

"First let me get into better clothes. I just don't want to go walking in something this... I don't know, I just want to change." I say and head to my bathroom with clothes. I change into a cream shirt with lace all over it, black skinny jeans and cream boots. I then come out and Simon is sitting on my bed, looking at my drawings.

"There's a lot of Jace in here." He says as I walk in. I blush and take my sketchbook.

"Yeah.."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a great artist, you just tend to draw things you find beautiful or unique."

"Thanks." I say as we walk out of the house and down the street in the Spring Air. I love spring, all the flowers bloom and are a splash of beautiful colors, along with the bright green of the grass and the buzz of the bees and flutter of butterfly wings. It wasn't colorful today, a little dark out with gray clouds in the sky. It was going to rain. We're almost to Java Jones when it starts sprinkling, which turns to a pour. I put my hands over my head, which doesn't help, and run quicker to Java Jones. Finally we reach the door and we pull it open quickly, it opens with a ring, and we head inside. We sit in a corner booth across from each other.

"What to talk about." Simon states as he rests his cheek on his hand.

"I don't know." I say as a waitress walks up, her dark brown hair up high in a messy bun and she had on black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt that had: Taylor written on it in white cursive print.

"Hi. I'm Taylor, what can I get for you?" She asks us.

"Um.. I'd like a Mocha Frappe and she would like a Chocolate Chip Frappe." Simon responds. I smile. He always knew exactly what I wanted. "Also. Could we get some raspberry scones?"

"Yeah. Sure. It will be here soon." Taylor says and walks off leaving Simon and I to plan the prank.

"We need something that will tell Aline we mean business and shouldn't be messed with." I say.

"Yeah. You also need something really good that will get her back for everything she's done to you." Simon responds.

"Wait. What is Aline's worst fear?" I ask.

"I don't know, but Jace might."

"Okay. Then lets call Jace." I say and grab my phone. I dial Jace's number quickly and he responds on the second ring. Sounding tired, he says, "Clary?"

"Yeah. You sound tired. Did I wake you up?"

"Kind of. But it was worth it, I get to talk to you." He says causing me to smile.

"Thanks. Anyway. We need your help with something. All we need to know is what Aline is afraid of most."

"That's easy. She's afraid of not looking like she always does, a slut. So if she like, were to be ugly in her own eyes she'd start freaking out. Really badly."

"Okay thanks Jace!" I say. He just says something along the lines of, "no problem. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you too." Then I hang up. "Okay. So Aline is afraid of looking ugly basically. What should we do?" I ask Simon.

"Well... One thing. Does Aline have a hot tub?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Iz tomorrow." I say. "Why?"

"We could put like, dark purple dye in it and also put dark purple die as her shampoo." He smirks. "We could also sneak into her house, take all her clothes and trade them for rags. Ratty old clothes that are torn up."

"That's perfect! Also, we need to do something to her makeup.."

"I've got just the idea.."

"What is it?"

"We could find a time when she's not home and switch all her makeup with paint but to where it actually looks like makeup." He says. "Wait! I have an even better idea. We could trade it with like, pixie stick powder or something of even the fun dip powder. I really don't know."

"Me neither. I like the hair and body dye idea, we'll stick with that and the clothes idea. Let's start shopping."

"But what about our coffee?"

"It's on it's way." I say as Taylor walks up. She hands us our coffees and scones, Simon grabs the bag and his Frappe, slaps a twenty dollar bill into her hand and says, "Keep the change." Then I grab my Frappe and we head out.

•••

At the store, we head to the hair dye aisle and I find a neon purple, the closest I could get to dark purple. At least it was purple, which is what I was going for. I grab a bunch of the dye and soon I'm heading to the clothes aisle. I pick out a bunch of ugly sweaters and ripped jeans that would be way too big for Aline. I then get some oil and we buy the stuff and leave the store.

•••

"Why did you get oil?" Simon asks me on our way home.

"To mix with the hair dye so her hair will smell bad." I say and Simon chuckles.

"You're good. Lets just keep going." He says and we walk home together, ready for Operation: Prank Aline to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting a chapter in forever, I just haven't known what to write and TBH, I haven't had inspiration but now I do ;) so I'm writing, hope you enjoy chapter 12! :)**

Chapter 12

Jace POV

Clary asked me what Aline's worst fear was.. I wonder why. It was 5:00 and I really wanted to see Clary, so I call her. She picks up on the fifth ring.

"Hey, Jace." She says in a cheerful tone.

"Hey, beautiful. You sound really happy." I say.

"Yeah. Simon and I are gonna pull a prank on Aline!" She exclaims and I smile.

"You are quite the girl. Anyway. I miss you, wanna meet me at my house? We could hang out." I suggest.

"Sure, I'd love to. What time should I be over?"

"As soon as possible." I reply.

"So in like, five minutes?" She asks.

"Perfect. Bye Clary, see you in a bit." I hang up the phone and smile. I had planned something special for our one week anniversary. Yeah, it was only one week of us being together but to me it was special. About five minutes later Clary arrives and I let her in, she walks into the house and sits on the couch.

"Wanna come up to my room?" I ask her. She nods causing her high ponytail to bob. I smirk. She was wearing black leggings and a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it and her red hair was straightened and scraped back in a ponytail. I take her hand and lead her up to my plain, clean room. She sits on my bed and leans back and sighs. I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder, she rests her head on my shoulder.

"So today is our one-week-iversary." She says. I nod.

"Yup. What do you wanna do for it?"

"Be with you." She says and leans into me causing me to smile more. She looks up at me and I look down at her, into her beautiful green eyes that match perfectly to her fiery red hair. A piece of hair falls out of her ponytail and I tuck it behind her ear, still staring into her eyes. We're mere inches apart, our lips brushing. It's then that I close the distance between our lips, pressing mine to hers lightly, then I deepen the kiss. She relaxes into the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap mine around her waist. She kisses back and deepens the kiss herself and I can feel the passion burning as bright as her hair between us. I slip my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she grants. She moans under my touch as I move my hands up and down her body. She rakes her fingers through my hair and I lift my hands to her ponytail, slowly taking it out and feeling her curls under my fingertips. Finally we pull away for breath and she's smiling, that beautiful smile along with her cute blush. We sit there in silence taking deep breaths and soon she leans into me again and our lips collide once more, sliding over each other like water over a rock. Her hands go under my shirt, feeling my bare skin and I lift her shirt up a bit. She pulls away.

"Jace, I-"

"No, it's ok. I understand. We've only been dating a week. I shouldn't have gone that far." I say. I really wanted her, but I knew she wanted to take it slow, so I did too.

"Thank you. We can uh.. Still kiss though." She says, her blush deepening. I smile at her and kiss her forehead, then she leans back into my chest and closes her eyes. Soon her breathing slows and I lay her down on my pillow, then lay down next to her, the kiss still lingering on my lips.

•••

Clary's POV

I awake to birds chirping outside and the sun shining through the window brightly. I sit up but I'm not in my room. Where was I? Then I remembered last night. Jace and I.. We kissed, I slept here. I look to my left and see Jace, he's asleep, his hair falling over his eyes and ruffled from sleep. I smile at him and tap him on the shoulder. He opens his eyes and sits up slowly and once he sees me he smiles. I get up from the bed and he does too, then we head downstairs for breakfast.

Izzy's POV (A/N- you weren't expecting THAT now were you?)

I awake to my phone ringing, and Simons number is on the screen. I answer with, "hello?" In a groggy voice.

"Hey, Iz. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Simons voice says from the other end.

"It's no biggy. What do you need?" I ask him as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I was just uh.. Wondering if you'd like to go with me to the movies tonight. Whatever movie you'd like to see." He says. I mentally squeal.

"Sure, I'd love to." I'm smiling brightly and once he hangs up I burst out of my bedroom door and say, "OH MY GOSH, JACE! SIMON ASKED ME OUT! I need to call Clary, where's my phone.. Oh it's upstairs." I hear a small giggle from the kitchen table, causing me to turn around and see Clary, her hair messy from sleep and her clothes wrinkly.

"Oh, hi Clary." I smile at her and blush, "I didn't see you there.."

"Well that's ok, Simon asked you out!" She says happily. I smile and walk over to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here anyways? Not that it's bad, but.. When did you get here?" I ask.

"Yesterday evening.." Clary says as she blushes deeply.

"Spill." I say. Jace just laughs as he stuffs his face with pancake. Alec walks in his hair sticking up all over and bags under his eyes. We look at him but I turn my head right back to Clary. She twirls her hair on her finger and says,

"We just kissed.. Then we fell asleep. That's all, I swear."

"What kind of kiss?" I interrogate her.

"A long.. Deep one?" She says, "I don't really know how to describe it." She scratches her head awkwardly and Jace wraps his arm around her.

"Don't worry, Red, she's just messing with you." He says. No. I was being serious. I just sigh and head up to my room, it was too late to go to school, it was Thursday and Jace's party was one day away and my date with Simon was tonight. I was so excited.

Clary POV

"Where have you been?!" I come home to a very frantic Jon pacing in the living room.

"I was at Jace's." I reply and his eyes widen and his mouth drops.

"What did you DO at Jace's?"

"Jon. We didn't do anything bad. Trust me, we've only been dating for a week for crying out loud!" I protest. He combs his fingers through his pale blonde hair and falls into the couch.

"Yeah, I guess. But next time, tell me when you're going to his house so I can strangle him before you get there."

"JON!" I scold him. "You will not do that."

"You're right. Because you're not gonna be staying the night at his house ever.. Unless its with Izzy, then I'm ok with it." I huff.

"Fine." I give Jon a hug then walk upstairs to my room, Simon's light is on. Looks like we all felt like skipping school today. I close my door behind me and lay down on my bed and open up my Hush, Hush book when I hear my window opening. Thinking it's Jace, I smile and turn to say hi.

"Hi, Ja-" I start. Then I see who it is. "Sebastian? What are you doing here?" I ask. How did he even get my address?

"Why, hello love." He says and opens his arms out for a hug. Like he thinks I'd give him a hug. I laugh. "What?" He asks me.

"You really think I'm gonna hug you? You tried to separate Jace and I."

"I did no such thing." He gasps, placing a hand to his heart and a look of mock hurt on his face. I roll my eyes and start to walk away from him, but he grabs my wrist-hard- and pulls me to him. I can feel pain where he's gripping my hand and swallow my cry of pain. Our bodies collide and he touches our foreheads together, but I shove away. He comes closer to me and I'm leaning against the wall, I had nowhere to go. Our lips are almost touching, then they are. It sickens me. I choke and try to pull away, but I can't. Sebastian has a hard grip on my waist and when I try to kick him he pulls away and punches me, causing me to fall to the floor. I cry out but he stops me before there's a chance for anyone to hear me. He presses our lips together again and I feel like there's a bruise on my lips. He slides his hands roughly up and down my body while I try to shove him off me. I push him and push him but he won't move. He has a tight grip on my wrists and when he lets go I can see bruises.

"You bitch." I snarl at him.

"We were meant to be Clary, isn't this obvious?"

"Yes." I say.

"Really?"

"NO!" Then I shove him and he slams against the wall but he slaps me and slams me against the wall. I scream and I can feel pain all over my body. There's bruises on my arms, hands and I can feel a small amount of blood trickling down the side of my head. The door bursts open and Jon walks in, he sees Sebastian and blows up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" He pushes Sebastian against the wall and punches him, then he grabs him by the collar and drags him to the front door and throws him out. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Jon screams and slams the door. I'm sitting on the couch now, my body shaking violently with sobs. Jon comes up to me and he hugs me to him as he soothes me.

"Thank you." I say, "for helping with Sebastian." Jon just hugs me tighter and soon Simon appears behind us. He puts his hands on my shoulders then comes around and hugs me. I lean my head on his shoulder and cry until I fall asleep.

•••

I awake in my bedroom, Jon and Simon are gone and the red glowing letters of my clock say its 2:47. I yawn and sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I needed Jace here. Should I call him? Nah. But he'd want to know about what happened.. I decide to call him. I didn't expect him to answer, I mean, it was almost 3 in the morning. Surprisingly, he answers.

"Clary? Why are you calling at three in the morning?" He sounds like he just woke up, which is probably accurate.

"Sorry.." I trail off, "I just need you to come over. Please, I need you." I feel on the verge of tears as I remember Sebastian and my voice is shaky. A tear slips from my eye. Now, Jace sounds wide awake.

"Clary, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, please come." I say. I hear him say yes then I hang up and about ten minutes later he arrives and opens my window, then climbs in my room. I'm crying, tears flowing freely and spilling into my blankets. My body is shaking hard and he comes over to me and cradles me in his arms. I lean up against him and take deep shaky breaths. I then tell him all that happened. Once I'm done explaining, his hands are balled into fists and he's gritting his teeth.

"I'm gonna kill him. He hurt you."

"Jace, I'll be ok." He looks down at my arms and hands when I say this, as well as the side of my head, which are all bruised.

"Really, Clary? He bruised you, probably almost raped you! I can't let him do this to you."

"I know.. I'm scared, Jace." I say and I let out a cry. He puts my head to his chest and strokes my hair as I cry and cry, then I fall asleep in his arms. I knew that with Jace, I was okay. With Jace, I didn't have to worry about Sebastian hurting me or doing anything else to me. With Jace.. I felt safe. With Jace.. I felt loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- so I'm making two chapters today to make up for not posting in FOREVER. I feel really bad that I haven't posted so I just decided to do two chaps :) anyway, this chap is just gonna be the party at Jace's, more planning for the prank on Aline, and a bit of Simon and Izzy's date :) anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 13 :)**

Chapter 13

Clary POV

It was now Friday, I skipped school since what happened with Sebastian and my bruises were now fading. They were still there but you could barely see them. Jace's party was tonight and I could not wait at all. I wasn't planning on wearing anything special, just a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a cream lace long sleeved shirt and cream flats. It was 4:30 and Jace asked for me to be there by five, so I was getting ready. I apply light cream eyeshadow, a sweep of mascara to my top lashes, and I apply concealer to my face and a light pink lipstick to my lips. When I get there I am greeted by Maia and Izzy who lead me to the basement where Jace, Jordan, Jon and Simon already are. We all sit on the floor, watching them all play Call of Duty: Blackops 2. I laugh. Boys and their video games. They're all focused on the video game to hear us, so Izzy, Maia and I all start to talk about how we're gonna pull this prank off. I told them both about the prank this morning when they came over after hearing about what happened. They helped cover my bruises as much as possible and it helped, they were great friends. We decide we will take the prank into action Monday night. Izzy and Maia were going to confront Aline and tell her that they didn't want to be friends with me anymore and that she was right. They would then plan a sleepover for that night and that is when they would high jack all Aline's stuff. We all giggle, which causes the boys to look at us.

"What's that about?" Jordan asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing. Just prank planning." Maia replies, smirking. He just says ok then they all get back to their game. I then just get up and turn the tv off.

"Hey, I was playin that!" Jace complains. He crosses his arms jokingly and gets up. He comes close to me, our bodies close. "You're gonna have to pay up for that." He says seductivley, causing me to giggle. "Maybe we could.. Take it to the other room." He suggest and I grab him and pull him to me so our noses our touching.

"You naughty boy. My brothers here." I tell Jace and he pouts then brings his lips down on mine. It was a soft quick kiss and Jace says, "when did I ever play by the rules?"

"Well I don't know.." I say, "but still, we can't do that with my brother here, and not until I die I'm pretty sure. That's what Jon would say at least." Jace smirks at me and kisses my cheek.

"You're so cute." He tells me and I blush.

"Thanks.." I sit down on the couch next to Jon and he smirks at me.

"Good girl." Jace sits beside me and wraps his arm around me, pulling me into him. I rest my head on his shoulder and breathe in his wonderful scent. I smile. This was gonna be a great night.

•••

*One day earlier, at night*

Izzy POV

I could not wait. Yet I could. I was so nervous! My date with Simon was tonight and he said he'd pick me up at 6:30. It was 6:20. I didn't know if I should wear something extremely fancy.. Or just something casual. I decided with something in between. I slip on grey skinny jeans with silver sparkles and a white silk tank top. I comb through my long raven black hair and apply red eyeshadow on my eyelids and mascara to my top and bottom lashes. I put on a red lipstick and light blush, then go out to the living room to wait for Simon. It was 7:25 and three minutes later, Simon knocks on the door. I open the door, he's wearing jeans and a nice shirt and his dark brown hair is spiked up. I smile at him.

"Hi, Simon. Ready to go?"

"As easy as I'll ever be." He says, his voice wavers. He was nervous. So was I. I'd never really liked someone this way before and it felt... Different. We hop in his car, which is Jon's truck, and he opens my door for me then goes around to the drivers seat. He starts the engine, then we're off to the movies.

•••

"What movie do you want to see?" Simon asks me once we're there. I look at what's playing and see one that I want to watch.

"The Fault in Our Stars." I say. I had heart it's a really sad movie and perfect for date night. He orders two tickets and we go buy popcorn then head into the theatre. We sit at the top and in the middle. This date seemed like it was gonna go pretty good.

•••

Halfway through the movie, Simon puts his arm around my shoulder.

I tense at first, then I relax and rest my head on his shoulder and grab his hand. We intwine our fingers and I look up at him, he's looking at me. I smile. He smiles back. Then he kisses me lightly, then pulls away, blushing.

•••

"Oh my gosh, that movie was so sad!" I say on the way home for what feels like the millionth time. I had cried a lot, probably smearing my mascara but I didn't care. I wipe my eyes with the tissues we bought and then I apologize to Simon for everything.

"No. It's fine, I liked this. I was wondering if we could do it again?"

"Of course!" I reach over and hug him right as he pulls into my drive. We hop out and he walks me to my door, hand in hand. We stop at my door and he kisses my cheek, then says goodbye and I head inside. I lean my back against the door and slide down it, memories of tonight flashing through my mind, Simon and I's kiss lingering on my lips.

*Present day*

Jace POV

It was now 6:00. The party would be starting in thirty minutes. Jon, Jordan and Simon had all gone to set up outside and Maia and Izzy were getting ready. Since Clary was already ready, it was just her and I in the basement. We sit on the couch, hand in hand, with her head rested on my shoulder and my arm around her waist. I'm mindlessly playing with her fiery red curls when Clary whispers, "Kiss me." And I do. I bring my lips down on hers, closing the space between us. I run my hands up and down her body and she wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses me back and plays with my hair. She pulls away and smiles.

"Thank you."

"Why did you want me to kiss you? Not that I didn't want to.."

"Because of everything that's happened, I just wanted you to kiss me. To know that you loved me." She says in a small voice. I look at her, my eyes bright.

"Clary. I do love you. No matter what." I reassure her and she smiles. "Look. How about tomorrow we go out on a date. You and me at the Park, listening to the birds and the sound of their chirping."

"I'd love to." She replies and snuggles into me. She kisses my cheek and I kiss the top of her head, then we go upstairs to get ready for the party.

•••

Clary POV

It was 6:30. The party has started and already there's people filled in the living room and dining area. I walk with Jace down to the basement and out the back door. We head out to the pool part of the party and Jace slips his shirt off, he had on swim trunks already. I slip out of my clothes, for I had a one piece black swimsuit on underneath. Jace smiles at me and grab my hand to walk with me, but then he jumps in the pool, pulling me under with him. When I reach the top of the water and catch my breath, I smack Jace.

"Uh! The water is freezing!" I squeal and Jace just laughs. I smack him playfully again and he puts his arms around me and pulls me under and flops me around so I'm on my back. I lift up so my stomach and up is above the water and I'm riding Jace across the pool. He finally comes up for a breath and flips me back, I fall under the water. He comes down to get me then we get out of the pool, me shivering violently. He wraps a towel around himself and I, then wraps an arm around me. He kisses my cheek and he tries to kiss my lips but I smack him away.

"You pushed me into that freezing water. You'll get a kiss later. Maybe." I scold him.

"Awww." He pouts, "I'm sorry, Red." Ugh, he called me Red. I roll my eyes at him and lean back in a lawn chair and close my eyes. I jolt up when I feel Ice cold water being dumped on me. I see Aline standing over me with an empty blue bucket in her hands scowling down at me. I realize it wasn't water she dumped on me, it was soda. Now I was sticky all over.

"What the hell, Aline?!" I yell. "Why'd you do this?"

"Like I said, Jace belongs to me. Not you." She snaps at me. I was tired of her crap.

"You know what Aline?" I start, "you're only doing all of this to me because you're jealous of me."

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because Jace likes me and not you. You're jealous that I have him and you don't. Find someone else! He doesn't like you, isn't it obvious?!" I storm away, Jace on my heels. I get to his room and he hands me a black shirt and white sweatpants. I walk into his en-suite bathroom and shower, getting all the sticky soda off of me then I slip into the clothes Jace gave me. I pull my hair up into a messy bun, because I don't care, then I walk into Jace's room and flop down on his bed and groan for a long time.

"I hate Aline." I mumble into my hands.

"Me too." Jace replies as he lays down next to me. I turn to face him and I peck his lips and he smiles. "I'll do something about Aline." He says.

"Well it better be good." I respond tiredly. I was very tired.

"You sound tired. Get some sleep." Jace says as my eyelids flicker shut. I feel him press his lips to my gently, then I fall asleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be long to make up for it I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 14! :)**

**Warning: intense kissing scene in the bathroom between Aline and someone else. I suggest not reading this chapter if you do not want to read it :) if you want to, then ok :)**

Chapter 14

Clary POV

I awake in Jace's arms at 9:00. I slip out of his arms and he stirs, then wakes up.

"What time is it?" He asks groggily.

"It's 9:00. What time does your party end?" I ask him.

"It ends at 11:00. Aline probably left once we came up here, so I guess we can go down.. If you want." Jace replies and I just nod.

"Yeah, let's go down. Jon's probably wondering where we are anyway." I say and we both start to walk out his door, I don't even bother changing into different clothes then the black shirt and white sweatpants. I slip on some moccasins that I had brought up and we walk downstairs.

"Oh my god, where were you, Clary?!" Izzy shrieks at me when I find her.

"I was up in Jace's room, Aline spilt soda all over me. It's time we get her back for what she's done," I say, "and we are NOT gonna be nice about it. Revenge is a dish best served cold." Izzy just hugs me.

"I'm so proud of you! You're like a.. A mini version of me! We are so gonna get Aline back." I agree with her, except that I was a mini version of her because I do not have her fashion sense or looks at ALL. I'm still surprised Jace actually likes me-no, loves me. At least he says he loves me. It seems so real though and not like a prank, and I just know it's not a prank. Why am I thinking about this right now?

"When are we gonna like, get her back? This does not include the prank." Jace says. I just smile deviously.

"Well... Jace. Do you know where she lives?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I can drive us there if you'd like."

"Let's go get Aline back." I say and Jace just chuckles. He kisses my cheek and I grab his hand and we walk out the door, Izzy and Maia on our heels. I sit in the passengers seat and Jace drives while Maia and Iz sit in the back.

"Go!" I yell to Jace and he stomps on the gas pedal.

Three days later (Monday)

"I can't believe that you got scared right when you were about to knock on her door." Jace tells me as I open my locker at school the following Monday. We were gonna do something embarrassing to Aline the night of Jace's party but I got a little nervous and turned back. I wasn't really one to be mean to people. But I needed to do the prank on her. She deserves it. Soon, Isabelle walks up to us with a smile on her face, right next to Simon. She's in deep conversation and walks right past us, leaving Jace and I to our conversation about how scared I got.

"We are going to go through with this prank," I tell Jace, "and I'm not gonna turn back."

"Okay, well we're going to her house after school today since she has cheer leading practice and that's when we're doing it, like you planned."

"Yup." I reply, popping the 'p'. This was going to be a long day, I'd have to deal with all Aline's crap and I really didn't want to. Eventually, while Jace and I are walking, Aline saunters our way. She presses herself against Jace and he pulls away, closer to me and she says,

"Come in, Jace. You know you want to be with me and not that slut." She gestures to me causing me to step forward, I stare at her intensely.

"Piss off, Aline. Jace and I don't want to deal with your shit today. Or ever, for that matter." I look to see Jace chuckling, I smile and keep going. "Oh and by the way, when you called me a slut, it takes one to know one." I tell her and grab Jace's hand and we walk off, Jace still chuckling. "Ok, what is it?" I finally ask him.

"Nothing, it's just.. You never use that kind of language." He says and I smile and lean my head on his shoulder as we walk down the hallway.

•••

"Hey, Clare." Jon says to me as he walks up to our table at lunch. "How has your day been?"

"Good, Aline hasn't said anything since I told her off in the hallway this morning." I say, smiling as I replay the event in my head. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I tell everyone and get up, heading towards the bathrooms. Once I'm in there I close the door and lock it, then I look at myself in the mirror. My bright red hair was held back in a messy bun and my eyes shone a bright green. I looked at the freckles scattered here and there on my face and my black tee shirt and jeans. Nothing classy, I had on red high top converse and a white head band in my hair to keep any hairs out of my face. I smile at my reflection, then look down at my hands. The nails were chewed back all the way to my skin and were painted white. When I look up, there's another face in the mirror. She had dyed blonde hair, blue green eyes and pale skin. She had on a pale purple spaghetti strap top, black short shorts and a push up bra. She had pale purple heels that were about 6 inches tall. I scowl. Aline.

"What the hell are you doing in here and how did you get in?" I ask her angrily.

"Well hello to you, too." She tells me. I just roll my eyes at her and cross my arms over my chest.

"You look like a whore."

"Can't we just be friends?"

"How could we be friends, Aline? You've done nothing but be mean to me basically ever since I got here."

"Yes, and I'm sorry for that, I really am." She apologizes.

"I'm not buying it," I say, "and don't you think I'm going to forgive you that easily." She nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I pull back quickly, startled.

"What was that?!"

"I uh.. I don't know." She blushes, looking down at her feet.

"Wait a minute..." I trail off. Was Aline... Uh.. You know, lesbian? I didn't want to just ask her.

"Don't tell anybody!" She shouts, startling me, causing me to fall to the ground in surprise. She helps me up and I say thanks. Why was she being so nice all of a sudden?

Aline POV

She was so beautiful. I was standing in front of her now, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and her eyes shown an even brighter green than usual. I didn't know that I felt this way about girls, not until I met clary and I was sure of it. I just wanted to kiss her. Why am I feeling this way?! But I just.. I needed to.. I help her up after she falls, and when our hands touch I swear chills go all over me.

"Thanks." Clary says quietly and I smile. Why did I feel this way about a girl? Was this wrong? Clary stands there, looking at her feet and not at me, so I look her over. God she was beautiful. Before I know it I'm pushing her up against the bathroom wall and crushing my lips to hers, not letting her escape. She wiggles, trying to break free but I don't let her. I kiss her deeply, but she doesn't kiss back. But I don't care. I bring myself onto her, placing my hands on her hips and creeping my tongue into her mouth. She still tries to break free, yet she can't. She wasn't strong enough. I run my hands up and down her body, and just touching her sends chills down my spine. I smile against her mouth and pull away.

"That was.. I'm sorry." I whisper against her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She wiggles to get free, but I keep my hands on her hips, pinning her to the wall. I place kisses to her neck, her jaw, then I go back to her mouth, her still squirming under me. My lips mold against hers and my hands fit perfectly to her hips. God I loved this girl. How could I let my emotions get the best of me this way? But I don't care. I hike Clary's shirt up, taking it all the way off and all she has on are her jeans and her dark purple bra. I move my hands up and down her body, still kissing her as she still squirms under my touch. I twirl a lock of her hair around my fingers and fit my tongue into her mouth once again. She gags a little, and I press her up against the wall more to where she can no longer squirm. She's just standing there, still as a statue. I smile against her mouth and start to unbuckle her jeans, then I slip them off.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." I whisper against her mouth. She just shakes her head no but before she can speak I'm crushing my lips to hers again and pinning her all the way up against the wall and I take her hair down from the bun and I breathe in her familiar scent. I kiss her deeply, passionately. Then, she kisses me back. Only a little, but she does. She loops her arms around my neck and creeps her tongue into my mouth and they fight for dominance. Then, she knees me in the stomach. Caught off guard, I pull away quickly. We're both in nothing but our undergarments but clary has started pulling her clothes back on.

"Wait!" I call out. She just looks at me disgustedly and I frown. I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that? But I just couldn't help myself. Before I can stop myself and she can leave, I kiss her deeply once more but she pulls away.

"Aline, I would love to be friends. Maybe we could be. But I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry." She tells me then walks out. I sigh. Why did I do that? I pull my clothes on quickly and as I'm walking down the halls I run into a girl with curly blonde hair and beautiful blue green eyes. She had pale skin and wore a black tank top, white jean shorts and black converse.

"Hi. I'm Helen Blackthorne. Who are you?" She asks me.

"Oh I'm Aline Penhallow. It's nice to meet you." I tell Helen. Maybe I could get over Clary... "Want to come eat lunch with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Clary POV

I was a bit shaken up, I was walking slow to the cafeteria and once I got there Isabelle, Jon, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Jace are all looking at me strange.

"What?" I ask them when I reach them.

"You were gone for a while.." Jon says.

"Yeah I didn't feel well." I reply and sit down next to Jace and smile, images of Aline still in my brain. God that was so disgusting and creepy. "..backwards." I hear Jon finish his sentence. Wait what did he say?

"Sorry, Jon. What did you say?"

"Your shirt is on backwards."

Oh, crap..


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- ok so before I posted ch14, I hadn't posted in like, a lifetime so this chapter is going to make up for that, I promise. And should clary tell Jace about what Aline did? Suggestions are ALWAYS accepted :) anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

Jace POV

Clary has been acting weird all day. When she sees Aline in the hallways, she walks faster and looks like she's gonna be sick. Finally, I ask her about it.

"Clary, what is going on?" She jumps, startled at my question.

"What? Nothing!" She replies quickly. I sigh.

"Clary, I know you well enough to know that something is definitely wrong."

"I will tell you when I'm not so shaken up about it anymore." She replies then walks off quickly. Soon, Aline walks up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder, looking worried.

"Have you seen Clary?" She asks.

"Why would you care?" I snap at her.

"I don't know.." She trails off when she sees Clary walking into.. The Janitors Closet? Aline hurries to the door and opens it, closing it behind her.

Clary POV

"We need to talk." I look up to see Aline standing above me. I just smile awkwardly at her and say,

"About what? How you practically RAPED me?" I whisper-yell.

"First. I was NOT going to rape you. Second, I have no idea what I was doing. I mean, yes, I like you, but.. I just couldn't contain myself." She answers, "I'm really sorry."

"Okay. Your apology is accepted. But what about all of the mean things you've done and said to me?"

"I'm sorry about those. I truly am." She replies, looking straight at me and a "hidden" love gleaming in her eyes.

"I guess I will forgive you, but that doesn't mean we're friends yet. You'll have to mend all the wounds you've given me and heal all the damage you've done," I say, "and even though the words you've said and the names you've called me can't be erased from my memory, you being my enemy can."

"Thanks for giving me this chance." Aline says happily, pulling me into a tight embrace. I smile and pull away.

"I better get to class. See you later?"

"Why of course."

Alec POV (SURPRISE! Also, this takes place while clary and Aline are in the bathroom)

I walk down the hallway, making my way towards lunch when I hear the sound of clothes dropping to the floor and the moans of kissing come from the girls bathroom. Kids these days and their unusual and unclean sex area decisions. I spot Magnus and the others at our usual lunch spot once I enter the cafeteria. I sit down next to Magnus and he kisses my cheek. I then tell him about the noises I heard and he just rubs his chin and says, "Strange. Clary just went into the girls bathroom."

"No, I thought she would've gone into the GUYS bathroom." I reply sarcastically, thinking about what Magnus said. I look to see that Jace isn't here yet and see Magnus just realized the same thing.

"Do you think.." He starts, but then Jace walks in... withOUT clary.

"Hey, man." Jace says to me as he sits down.

"Hey. Where's clary?" I ask.

"Umm.. I don't know."

"Bathroom." We all hear Jon say.

"Oh, ok." Jace says casually, then leans back in his chair. Who could clary be with?

Aline POV (right after her and Clary's talk)

I walk out of the closet, a smile on my face. I cleared things up with clary. Now where was Helen.. Just then I spot her at her locker. I walk up to it and lea against it, smiling at her.

"Why hello, Aline." Helen says smiling back. Was she like me also? I will test that.

"Would you like to go out with me this Saturday? We could go see a movie."

"Sure. I'd love to." Helen blushes, "at the movie theatre.. Or your house?"

"I don't know, whatever you want."

"Then your house it is." She giggles and tucks a strand of hair behind my war, "it would look ever better not dyed and as your natural black hair."

"Thanks. I could make that happen." I tell her, smiling brightly.

"Oh," Helen starts, "at your house. Will we be alone?"

"Why of course. I have my own house." I say and kiss her cheek then ask for her number. She writes it on a piece of paper while I do the same. We exchange the numbers and then I walk off. I could not wait for Saturday.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yay! Today I saw Hot Pursuit, it was so hilarious! And I am watching Pitch Perfect as I write this :) I hope you enjoy chapter 16 :)**

Chapter 16

*Friday*

Clary POV

"Jace." I say as we sit on a park bench after school. I decided that I needed to tell him about what Aline did. He deserved to know.

"Yes, angel?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah, angel. Do you like it?"

"Not really."

"It fits.. Angel." I sigh. On with it clary! "Anyways what did you need to say?"

"Oh it's just something about Aline.. And what she did on Monday."

"She didn't do anything Monday except for that encounter in the hallway and your sailor mouth showed up." He replies, starting to look worried.

"Yeah, well.. I was in the bathroom and she–"

"I swear by the angel if she hurt you I will—"

"She didn't hurt me, Jace. I'm fine. She probably mentally scarred me, but I'm not hurt." I reassure him, "anyways on with the story. She pushed me up against the wall and.. And kissed me, she took me out of my clothes, kept me pinned against the wall. I tried to escape her grip, but she was too strong and.." Tears blurred my vision. "She practically raped me. I was so shaken up, I could barely speak afterwards. I should've told you, I know, but—" I'm cut off by him fitting his lips to mine lightly, I melt into the kiss as he slowly and gently fits his hands on my waist. He kisses me and we pull away, I stare into his beautiful golden eyes and he catches me in a soothing embrace. He rubs his hand up and down my back as I shake with sobs in his arms. He soothes me as I sit there, shaken up from the memory of Aline. It horrified me. It made me feel uncomfortable. Not that I had anything against people like Aline, but she threw herself at me. It was horrifying. I look up at Jace and he looks down at me.

"I love you, Clare." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you, too, Jace." I reply and lean my head against his chest, falling asleep to the steady rhythm of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. I breathe in the scent of him, smiling against his warm body as I close my eyes and rest.

Jace POV

"Clary. Wake up." Clary awakes as I tell her to wake up while stroking her hair. By now it was six o'clock and we had been here longer than planned. She had just looked so peaceful sleeping I hadn't wanted to wake her. She smiles up at me and I smile back, then she sits up and grabs my hand and we walk off to Taki's for something to eat.

•••

We walk into Taki's and the the cool air inside blows in our faces. We smile at the lady who is at the front door and we go to our usual booth right next to the window and in the far back of the restaurant. Soon, Kaelie from our school walks up and takes our orders. I order for the both of us, since I know what Clary gets.

"She would like chicken strips with fries and ranch and a Pibb for the side and I'd like a BLT with fries on the side with ranch. I'd like a Coke with that." Kaelie smiles at us and says, "thanks." Then walks off and tells our order to the people.

"Are you going to tell anybody?"I ask her once Kaelie is gone.

"Tell anybody what?" She asks me.

"About.. You know.. Aline."

"Oh. Yeah. That." She starts, "yeah but I just.. I don't know when."

"Well you should tell Jon at least. He deserves to know. He's your brother. And Simon and Isabelle too. They're your best friends."

"Yeah... Can you be there with me when I tell them?" She asks quietly, looking at her hands.

"Of course. When do you plan on telling them?"

"Tomorrow." She replies. She was still looking down at her hands, her beautiful red curls falling around her, hiding her face. I reach over and lightly touch my fingers to her chin, lifting her head up to look at me. She had small tears in her eyes, causing them to glisten.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything will be ok." I tell her and she smiles at me and nods.

"I know, it's just... I'm scared. Aline, what she did. It really freaked me out. We're going to be friends though."

"Well that's good. You guys need to get this drama gone." She nods at my reply and then Kaelie walks up to our table with our food.

"Chicken strips with fries and ranch, and the BLT with fries and ranch. Here's the Pibb and the coke. Hope you enjoy your meal." She smiles warmly and saunters off and Clary and I dig into our food.

•••

Clary POV

Jace and I hop into his car after eating at Taki's, and he drives me home. Then, he takes a turn to the right instead of the left. What was he doing?

"Uh.. Jace?" I say.

"Yes, Clary?" He asks sweetly.

"You took a wrong turn." His lips go up in a smirk.

"I know."

"Then where are we going?"

"So many questions. Just lean back, and we'll get there. You'll just have to wait to find out."

"Ugh." I sigh and lean back in the chair and close my eyes. I peak my eyes open when the car rolls to a stop and Jace looks over at me. "Come on, we're here."

"I'm getting there." I mumble as I unbuckle and step out of the car. He laughs at me as we both get out. We're on a grassy hill and at the top is a maple tree and there's a lake to the side, the moonlight shining on the water. It was so peaceful, so relaxing and I smile up at Jace as we walk under the tree and sit down, leaning against the trunk. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into him, placing a sweet, chaste kiss to my lips. I loop my arms around his neck and kiss him back then we pull away when a bird flies up next to us, scaring the crap out of me. I jump up, startled and Jace just laughs.

"Hey, it's just a bird." He tells me.

"I know it's just a bird. It startled me is all." I reply and sit back down, placing a kiss to his lips. It was a sweet kiss, not passionate, just sweet and calming. Soon the kiss grows deeper and I'm combing my fingers through his hair and feeling his soft locks between my fingers. I smile against his mouth as his hands rest on my hips and he kisses me back. Soon, we pull away and I lean my head on his shoulder, relaxing for the first time all week.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- some things in this chapter were suggested to me by ICanExplain, thank you for helping :) anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 17!**

Chapter 17

Clary POV

The next morning, I wake to birds chirping and the sun shining brightly in my face. I cringe and sit up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I stretch and yawn, then crawl out of bed and head to the shower. Once out, I slip on a white flowy tank top that says: 'Can't Handle This' in black letters. I also put on my black skinny jeans and throw my hair up in a messy bun. I apply a sweep of mascara to my lashes and get out of the bathroom. It was 10:30 by now and Jace had said he would come around noon. I walk into the kitchen and grab two cookie dough pop tarts to eat with a glass of milk. I eat those quickly, then head down to the living room to watch some television while I wait. Jon is downstairs, sleeping in the chair, hair ruffled and clothes wrinkled. He smelled strongly of alcohol. I sigh. Jon was out partying last night. Then I remembered. I was going to tell Jon about what happened with Aline today.. I don't know if I can do it. When will Jace be here? I need him here for support. I look at the clock. It was still the same time it was when I last looked. 10:30. Well, now it was 10:36.

"Clary, you're staring at me." I see Jon with his eyes open, glancing at me staring at him. I hadn't even noticed I was staring at him.

"Oh, uh.. Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind I guess." I reply sheepishly.

"Clary. Tell me what's wrong." Jon says.

"What? Nothing's wrong.." I say a bit too quickly. Jon gets up and sits on the couch, patting the spot next to him. I sigh and sit down beside him, he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Now tell me what's going on, little sis." Jon says. I take a deep breath and get up saying, "just one second." I head to my room and call Jace.

"Hey can you come over like, now? Jon knows something is up." I tell Jace once he picks up.

"Yeah sure of course, anything for you." Jace replies and hangs up. I take deep breaths and sit on my bed as I wait.

•••

Ten minutes later Jace shows up on the doorstep. I run downstairs once I hear the bell ring and open the door and fall into Jace's arms once I see him. He strokes my hair and I step back, letting him inside. Jace and I both sit on the sofa next to a very confused and worried looking Jon. I take one last deep breath before I finally tell him the story. Once I'm done, he looks like he's going to explode.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" He screams, causing Simon to come out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing," I start to say and Jace gives me a look. "I'll tell you later." Simon just nods and walks back to his room and I look to my fuming older brother. I smile sheepishly and say, "what are you going to do...?"

"I'm going to kill her. Why did she do that to you? It could've been ANYTHING else but she had to do THIS?!" Jon was fuming.

"Jon, please just.. Calm down. I'm okay. Aline and I are going to be friends."

"But still. What she did to you.."

"I'm FINE."

"Okay. Okay. But still, she's going to get something for what she did. You can't stop me. I'm just protecting you, little sister." Jon replies.

"Okay, thank you for looking out for me. You too, Jace." I say and give them both hugs. Jon kisses my cheek and hugs me to him while Jace kisses my forehead and hugs me tightly while stroking my hair.

"Well I'm going to go tell Simon.." I say, walking off to Simons room to tell him. I knock lightly on his door and he opens it, inviting me in with a warm smile. I smile weakly back at him and sit down on his bed in his dimly lit room. I look around his room. His room with the black loft bed and sheets and the black desk and lamp. The World of Warcraft posters hanging on the walls and the GTA posters as well. He has on a black shirt that says: "Team Mianite" on it and some dark wash jeans and his feet were bare. I sit on the bed, playing with my shirt sleeve and occasionally twirling my hair around my finger.

"So.. What's up?" Simon asks, he obviously knew something was wrong. I pat the spot next to me and he sits and I lean my head onto his chest and cry into his chest. Just, everything that's happened, it's built up inside of me and I just can't take it. After I'm done crying, I tell Simon what happened in between sniffles and small hiccups. He just sits there, my head rested against his chest, stroking my hair and soothing me.

"Hey, it's okay. At least you guys are going to try to be friends now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. What she did just shook me up and freaked me out and weirded me out is all."

"That seems like a lot."

"I know.." I say. "Anyways, wanna go get something to eat with Jon and Jace?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Simon replies and puts on some socks and black converse. We walk out of his room together and see Jon and Jace on the couch, talking about stuff like Football and their next party.

"Hey. Wanna go get some lunch?" I ask them.

"Sure. Who's coming?" Jon and Jace ask.

"Just us four. But now I'm thinking Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus should come too so I can tell them about.. Well, you know."

"Yeah. That sounds great." Jace replies and takes my hand. "I'll drive you over to my house to get Izzy and I'm sure Alec and Magnus will ride together."

"Okay. Is that okay Jon?"

"Yeah, just don't do anything to my sister or I swear..."

"Jon! I'll be fine." Jon smirks as Jace and I walk out the door, them following close behind.

•••

We arrive at Jace's house, I wait outside while Jace goes in to get Izzy. Then I'm grabbed by my arm and a hand goes over my mouth. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. I'm then knocked over the head and I pass out.

•••

I awake in a dark area, it was moist and smelt dirty. I sit up and wince, my head hurt badly just to move. It's then that I realize I'm in a small cave inside the woods. I look around at my surroundings, curious. Where was I? I mean, obviously the woods but where?

"Why, hello beautiful." I hear a voice from outside the cave. They then walk into the cave and help me up. They had on a white tee, jeans, and black chucks. Their eyes were midnight black and so was their hair. Sebastian. I gasp and fall backwards, landing on my butt.

"Sebastian. What are we doing here?" I ask him, my voice shaky. He just smirks at me, his eyes gleaming an evil way.

"Oh, babe. We were meant to be and this.. This is where it happens." I see there's a blanket in one part of the cave and pillows. I start to shake, it was cold and it was raining outside. Sebastian pulls me up, holding my wrist a bit too tightly and smiling deviously at me. He pulls me into him, our noses are touching and I'm forced to stare into his eyes. He holds on tight to my hips, keeping me latched to him. I groan as I try to escape his death grip, but it's no use. He brings our lips together, closing the gap between us and causing me to gag. Then, a plan forms in my mind while we're still kissing. I kiss back, looping my arms around his neck, going with my plan. I kiss him, hard, and push him up against the cave wall. He moans in pleasure as I comb my fingers through his hair, kissing him fiercely. He responds to the kiss, deepening it. I smile against his mouth, not in pleasure but at the effect my plan was doing. Now it was time I put it into action. Catching him off guard, I knee him in the stomach, then kick him right where it hurts. He falls to the ground, moaning in pain. I don't take the time to revel at my job well done, I run. Too soon, I'm being grabbed by my wrist and I turn to see Sebastian. I reach in my back pocket to grab my phone but it's gone.

"Where's my phone?!" I scream at him through the sound of pouring rain. He smiles at me and punches me, I fall to the ground, hovering my hand over my jaw, my hand came away red with blood. I grimace at the sight of the blood and I get up quickly. He sends a flurry of punches at me, but I duck. He expected it, and right when I get up he kicks me in the stomach and I fall to the ground. He lifts me up by my collar and pushes me up against a tree, the pointy edges of bark digging into my skin causing me to shout out. He slaps me and places his lips to mine to silence me. I gag at his touch and push forward, he falls to the ground. I grab a large stick from the ground and knock him in the head with it, his head was bleeding and I check his pulse. Good, he was still alive. He stirs and I run away and up the nearest tree. Soon, I see him get up slowly and in pain.

"Clary. Clary! We were meant to be! Just.. Please come out. I won't hurt you anymore." Yeah, like I believe that, bitch. I think to myself. My foot accidentally slips and causes pieces of bark to fall and Sebastian sees me. "Come down, love."

"Never. I will never love you." I tell Sebastian. "Oh and by the way.."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever call me love, you asshole." He starts to come closer, and I decide that I don't want to be cornered in a tree.. So I climb down quickly and run towards the edge of the woods. I hear Sebastian running fast, but I'm just warming up. Once I hear he's close enough, I sprint and he gets far behind me. I smile and run into a tall bulky figure. He had golden hair and golden eyes.

"CLARY! Oh my god, I was so worried.. Is that blood?" Relief flows through me when I hear Jace and see him. I give him a huge tight hug, letting him wrap me up in his arms and sooth me. "What happened?"

"Sebastian.." I trail off when I'm being released. I see Jace storm the other way, towards where I came from. I hear punches, and Jace yelling, "YOU BITCH! STAY AWAY FROM CLARY OR I SWEAR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Jace punches him a couple more times and then Sebastian runs into the woods quickly. I smile and laugh at Jace, he was so cute when he was mad at people hurting me. He comes up to me and takes me into his arms.

"You okay, love?"

"I'm fine now. Right here. With you." He smiles and together we walk to his car where Isabelle awaits in the backseat. Great. I had some explaining to do...

A/N- the thing suggested to me by ICanExplain was the thing with Sebastian, I just didn't want any spoilers at the beginning :) anyways, hope you liked this chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- hi, I'm back! Have I forgotten to tell you that summer vacation has started so I have more time to write? Well now I've told you! When I'm done with this fanfic (which will be about 30 chaps or so..) I'm going to make a sequel! I'm hoping for this to be kind of a fanfiction trilogy. Anyways, I'm done with my rambling, onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy chapter 18! :)**

Chapter 18

Clary POV

{The Next Day-Sunday}

I sit on my bed, rocking back and forth while silent tears fall down my face. The thing with Sebastian had shaken me up pretty bad, and I was still stressing over it. Jace had called me many times, but I hadn't answered. Jon would knock on my door, but I would just quietly say "go away." I didn't feel like talking to anyone about what happened. And I know, my mother would say: "You need to talk about it. If you don't, you will never get over it. Talking about it helps you get stronger." But my mother wasn't here right now. She was off god knows where, doing god knows WHAT, with Luke. I hear a knock on my door, followed by a soft voice saying:

"Clary. Please let me in." It was Jon. "I can get some ice cream. We don't have to talk about.. You know what. We can just talk about random things." I sigh and give in, getting up then unlocking and opening the door for Jon. He has a bucket of Vanilla Ice Cream in one hand and a bucket of Chocolate Chip Ice Cream in the other. He walks in and sets them down on my mini table and we sit on my bed. I lean my head on his chest and together we sit there and eat ice cream, talking about random things and watching TV.

•••

Jace POV

I tried calling Clary. Once. Then twice. Then a third and fourth time, followed by a fifth. I decide to leave her alone, she probably needed time to herself. I sigh, it was worrying me. Clary hadnt spoken much since what happened, and I feel like she wasn't going to for a while. Suddenly my phone starts to ring, causing me to jump. I answer it, it was Clary.

"Hey." Relief flows through me like a river and I smile at her beautiful voice.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm good. Can I come over?"

"Of course. How long till you get here?"

"I'm in your driveway." She replies.

"Oh! I'm coming." I hang up and rush downstairs and outside, Clary stands there looking a little shy and scared. She keeps looking around her and smiles brightly when she sees me. She runs into my arms and I hold her tight to me. I bring her inside and to my room, she sits on my bed, I sit next to her.

"So how are you doing?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"You asked me this." She replies quietly.

"I know, I'm just making sure you're alright."

"I'm ok. Just a little shaken up still."

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay." I tell her.

"Oh, quit worrying and just kiss me." She commands. I listen. I close the space between us, bringing my lips down on hers softly. She responds immediately, wrapping her arms around my neck as I fit mine around her waist. She pushes herself against me, I'm laying down on the bed and pulling her closer to me. She kisses me harder, making the kiss more fierce and passionate and full of love. She sighs against my mouth in pleasure and I smile. I creep my tongue into her mouth and she nibbles my lip. Finally, we pull away.

"Wow.." She says.

"I know. I love you, you know that?"

"Yes. I love you, too." She replies. We've only been dating for about two weeks but I just know that this girl is the one.

•••

{Next Friday}

"Clary!" I exclaim when I see her in the hallways at school that day.

"What?!" She says, catching on to my excitement.

"We will have been dating for half a month next Tuesday!" I don't know why I was so excited, but I was.

"Really? It doesn't seem like that long.. It feels like just yesterday we started dating!" She points out.

"It really does." I say, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her close to me. I bring my lips down to hers and we soon get scolded by teachers. I wink at her as a teacher escorts me to class and she giggles.

"That behavior is not tolerated in school, Young Sir. What's your name?" The Teacher asks me as I follow her down the hallway.

"Well, look who's being a bossy bitch this morning. I just wanted to kiss my freaking girlfriend. Oh and by the way.. my name is Alec. Alec Lightwood." I stifle my laughter as the woman nods and I walk into my classroom.

•••

Alec POV

"Alec Lightwood, to the Office please. Alec Lightwood, to the office." Why the hell was I being called to the office?! I did nothing. I walk steadily to the office, my fists clenched. It was a habit for when I was nervous. I swing open the doors and there stands Principal Luke, his arms crossed. He looked upset at me.

"Alec. Sit down, please." He says.

"Okay. But first. What did I do wrong?" I ask.

"Well you were caught kissing a girl named Clarissa Fray in the Hallways. We know it's just a small thing, but PDA is not allowed in this school and neither is the way you acted towards the teacher." Luke tells me. What?! I swear, whoever did this... Oh my god. Jace.

"Luke, I'm telling you. I didn't do anything!" I exclaim.

"Well the teacher would like to speak otherwise. Apparently you called her names." I face palm.

"Luke. I was set up. Jace did this. He jokes around like that."

"Let me get the teacher. Just one second." Luke comes back with an older woman, she had gray hair and freckles.

"That's not Alec Lightwood." She says, pointing to me. "He had golden blonde hair and golden eyes." That was Jace. Definitely Jace.

"You're looking for Jace Wayland." I tell the teacher and Luke dismisses me.

Jace POV

I just got out of the Office from my talk with Luke. I had a detention after school on Monday and Tuesday. Now Clary and I can't do much, we had a date planned for Tuesday. I guess we'll just meet Wednesday..

"Hey." Clary walks up to me and plants a light kiss on my lips. I smile at her and grab her hands, holding them lightly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I have a detention Monday and Tuesday. We won't be able to go on our date." She frowns. I feel horrible.

"Why do you have a detention?"

"Our kiss earlier... I kinda spoke badly to the teacher when I was told it, "wasn't tolerated in this school" and she had asked who I was and I said I was Alec."

"Wow. You're so cute when you're bad but why did you just accuse Alec like that?"

"I'm sorry."

"No kisses for you." She jokes. I pout and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me and kiss her. "Okay, maybe just a couple more..." She giggles when I leave a trail of kisses along her jaw and neck. "Stop it, stop, you dirty boy, we're in a School!" She pushes me from her and grins at me, "you can have more later.." I put a fake look of hurt on my face.

"Awww. Do you not want me?" I joke.

"Hey. Later. Come on. Lets go somewhere. We can do more of that later and this weekend.." She grins.

"Okay. Come on."

•••

Clary POV

Jace and I were hanging out at his house, Izzy was gone spending the night with Maia and Alec and Magnus were off together. Max was staying the night at a friends as well and Robert and Maryse were out doing business. We had the house to ourselves.. I kind of felt nervous. What if Jace did something? What if I did something back? I shiver. I was not a bad girl.. Or was I? I don't know. Stop talking to yourself Clary! Jace and I sit down on the sofa and he switches the tv on. There was nothing good on, so we just talked about random things. I catch him just staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'm just staring at your beauty." He replies. I laugh.

"I'm not beautiful."

"And that's what I love about you. You don't think you're better, that you're more pretty. You think you're not pretty. Which you are, just so you know. You think you're not worth a penny when really.. You're worth way more than that." I blush.

"Than-" I'm cut off by Jace crushing his lips to mine, he wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck, responding to the kiss and kissing back. I comb my fingers through his silky golden blonde hair and lean into him. There's no more space between us on the couch, we're fit together like two puzzle pieces meant for each other. I smile against his mouth as we sit on the couch, kissing.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers in my ear, placing a flurry on kisses along my jawline and down my neck.

"I love you, Jace. My golden boy." I whisper. "Can we go to your room?"

"Of course. I love you, too. My fiery red head." He leads us up o his room and closes the door behind him. He walks over to his bed and sits down.

"Clary. Are one month anniversary is in three weeks. I know that's far away but still. We should plan something special for just the two of us." Jace tells me

"Of course, sounds good." I kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck and grinding myself against him, I wanted him so bad. He places his hands gently on my hips and kisses me back. God, I loved this boy.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- hi guys! So I'm making another chapter! Yayyyy! Anyways, ICanExplain hlas helped me with some ideas for stuff that happens in this chapter, so I'm gonna say now: I did not come up with this idea, ICanExplain did. I will tell you what the idea she gave me was at the end, I don't want any spoilers at the beginning! :) anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 19!**

Chapter 19

Jace POV

It was about two weeks after.. That night with Clary and something horrible has happened. My ex-girlfriend, Seelie Queen, is back in town and I figure that she's up to something. I've bumped into her a couple of times and she's thrown herself at me and talked in that annoying high pitched voice of hers. Ugh. Every time I see her it makes me want to puke. I just know she wants to ruin Clary and I's relationship, which she's found out about, and I don't know WHAT she's going to do, which scares me. Seelie had the worst ways of getting back at people.

"Hi, Jace!" Speak of the devil. I turn to see Seelie walking up to me. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top, black short shorts and her white shirt was see through so you could see her bright blue push up bra. There was a large amount of make up caked on her pale face and her red hair was in a high tight bun. I groan. Why was she here? I wanted to just wring her neck.

"Hi, Seelie." I choke. "How are you doing? You sure look lovely today." I lie. It was so hard to say.

"Oh, thanks! Did you finally realize that Clary was too much of a goody two shoes for you and decide to come back to me?"

"No. I'm just being polite. Which is starting to get really hard right now." I reply, venom in my tone.

"Ouch. Anyways. I'm throwing a part tomorrow night. You are invited. Please think about you and Clary and how you're a horrible match. Please do come to the party, too." And with that, she's off. I mentally face palm. I was not going to that party. But something inside me wanted to. Only to get Seelie back, though. I was going to need Clary's help, though.

•••

"Hey, Jace." Clary opens her front door for me and welcomes me inside. She sits on the couch and I sit next to her. "What brings you here? Not that it's bad you're here.."

"I need your help." I say.

"Really?" She laughs. "Jace Wayland, needs MY help?" She laughs a bit more then sees my serious face. "Okay. Fine. What do you need help with?"

"Getting back at somebody.."

"Who?"

"Seelie Queen. She's my Ex-girlfriend and I feel she's trying to split us up. She invited me to a party of hers tomorrow night. I'm going to get her back for trying to ruin our relationship." Clary taps her chin.

"Hmm.. What are we going to do?" She asks me.

"Well, I haven't really decided yet. But we have to reel Seelie in, make her think that I'm still into her. If that's ok with you."

"That's fine. You'll end up kicking her ass. I know you." I grin.

"Of course."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well.." I start, "I think that I should like, get her alone–you watching though–and make her think I still like her. Then it all blows up in her face." Clary looks uncertain.

"I don't know, Jace.. What if she like, ends up making you have.. You know with her?" She was so cute.

"Okay, fine. We won't do that. What should we do?" I ask. I was desperate to get back at Seelie.

"I don't know..."

•••

Clary POV

I was a bit uncertain about Jace's plan. I didn't want him to go through with it. He decided not to, which sent a wave of relief running through me like a river. Jace had left my house a while ago, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Thoughts mostly about my Golden Eyed Boy. Every time I saw him, I could feel happy chills go all over me and that tingling sensation when he looked at me. He wasnt like other guys. He was... Perfect. Well, for me. And I loved him. But what about when you go to college, Clary? What if you don't go to the same college? You'll have to break up, because long distance never works... But no. I cannot be having these thoughts. Not now. Not ever. I look to my clock, where 10:56 was in bright red letters. Wow. It was late already. I slip into my pajamas, let my hair down, and fall asleep once my head hits the pillow.

•••

I awake to my alarm, it was 9:45. I get up slowly, rubbing my eyes as I go to my drawer and rummage for clothing. I grab some shorts and a tank top, then walk to my en-suite bathroom for a shower. I peel out I my pjs, then hop in and let the warm water fall down my back and to the shower floor. I sigh at the feel of warm drops of water sliding down my body and once out, I dry off and change into my light denim shorts and black tank top. When I'm back in my room, I slip on my black high top converse then head to the kitchen. Today, Simon and I were going to hang out for a bit, that's why I was getting up early. It's 10:30 now and Simon is sitting downstairs on the sofa having started a Flash Marathon. I sigh. He was too addicted to The Flash.

"Hey." I say, sitting down next to him. He looks over at me, smiling, showing his clean white teeth. His glasses are askew on his face and his dark brown hair is disheveled.

"Hey, Clare-Bear."

"Please don't call me that."

"Got it. So what are the plans?" He asks.

"I don't know. How about we just hang out at Java Jones? It seems to be our hang out now."

"Okay. Let's head out."

•••

We walk into Java Jones, sitting at a table in the far right corner. A waitress comes up to us and we order. I just order a coffee, plain, no creamer or sugar, while Simon orders a Mocha Frappuccino. We wait patiently, talking about what's going on, things between Simon and Izzy, and also things between Jace and I. Apparently, Simon and Izzy started dating last night after they went on a date. He told me he asked her out. He finally had the guts.

"That's great, Simon!" I exclaim as the waitress gives us our coffees. I take mine and say a quick thanks, then take a sip. Just how I liked it. Black, like my soul. I sigh at the delightful taste then set my cup down. Simon looks at me across the table, looking curious.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing it's just.. We haven't hung out in so long. This is nice." He tells me.

"Oh. Yeah. We definitely needed this."

•••

Jace's POV

I was going to the Party. I know, Clary didn't want me to go through with my plan, but I wasn't doing that plan. It was a different one. Well... Kind of different. I wouldn't be kissing Seelie or anything, just attracting her attention and then all she's planning will come back and bite her in the ass. I chuckle as I sit on a chair in Seelie's living room, a beer bottle in hand. Two girls walked up to me, dressed in the sluttiest outfits ever. Black lace bras and underwear. Wow. They sit on the armrests of the chairs, giggling at things I say and I smirk at them. I didn't like them, I was just being polite. The one blonde girl leans really close to me and kisses me deep on the mouth. Okay, that was too far. I shove her away.

"Gosh. What's your problem?" She asks me.

"I have a Girlfriend." I get up and walk to a room, the girl follows and closes the door behind her.

"Can't you forget about her for one night? It'll be quick anyways." The girl says. I shake my head.

"No. I'm not into you. Sorry."

"Bitch." The girl shrieks then throws herself at me, she pulls my shirt off, I'm reluctant and pushing the whole time, yet she manages to get it off. She pushes me on the bed and crushes her lips to mine. I was pinned, I couldn't move at all and the girl forces my arms around her waist. I hear a click, followed by a flash and I see Seelie holding her Phone in hand, a devious smirk on her face.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she says. "Oh and you better hope that when I post this on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram that your little babe doesn't see it." I snarl at her and push the girl off me. I lunge at Seelie, backing her up against the wall.

"Leave my relationship the hell alone! Face it! We're not together anymore! When will you people understand?!" I yell. Seelie and her entourage were REALLY pissing me off and I'm done with it. I grab her phone and look at it. What I see makes me so angry. She's already posted the picture. The caption read, "Jace gettin it on at my hot party! Oh ya, go Jace!" And she tagged Clary in Every. Single. One. I growl under my breath and throw the phone against the wall in anger. I storm out of the room and the house, climbing into my car and heading home and full speed.

•••

"You were going thirty miles over the speed limit." The police officer tells me. It didn't help that I was a bit drunk.

"I don't care if I was going over the damn speed limit! I need to get home!" I yell. This night could not get any worse. I got a text. It was from Clary. And BOY was she pissed. Ok. It could get worse. But NOW it can't.

"Are you drunk, sir?" The man asks.

"No." I lie.

"Mm hmm. Step out of the car please." I sigh, but step out. The cop has me walk a line, and I wobble a bit.

"Okay. Yeah. Sir, you are under arrest for driving while intoxicated. Please come with me." I obey, and the man places me in his police car. He drives to the Station and I'm put in a holding cell.

"I'm going to call your parents. Name?"

"Jace Wayland, but the Lightwoods adopted me." I say.

"Okay. You hold tight while I give them a call stating your bail. You won't have to go to court, but I hope you learn from this."

"Yes, Sir."

•••

Clary POV

"I cannot believe that asshole!" I scream at Simon and izzy for the bajillionth time. I'm pacing in my living room, probably having burnt a path in the carpet. I saw the picture thirty minutes ago. How could he do this?! Boy, was I pissed. He was going to get it later. If I ever wanted to see his lying face again.

"Clary. Calm down. Deep breath." Simon tells me, trying to calm me down. He's been doing that for the past thirty minutes.

"I'm sure there's a reason this happened.." Izzy says. "Maybe Seelie is setting him up."

"But it's clear that he kissed that girl! He had his arms around her and everything!" I shriek. I was not calming down. If anything, I was just getting angrier by the second. I kept clenching and unclenching my fists, clenching my jaw and randomly punching the wall or kicking the sofa. Damn you, Jace Wayland. I eventually sit down, holding my head in my hands and trying hard to calm down. I take deep breaths, inhale.. Exhale.. Simon sits beside me and pats my back awkwardly while Izzy hugs me to her, my head resting on her chest. I start to cry, I loved Jace. Why did he do THIS to me? I thought he loved me, too, but... I was really starting to doubt that. He even said he wouldn't do that plan! Ugh! That damn liar of a golden boy! He was MY golden boy! Not that I'm hogging him... It's just, he said that he loved me. I don't even know anymore. Izzy phone starts to ring.

"Ugh. It's my parents. Just a minute." She gets up and walks into the hallway, I can hear her talking slightly, but I can't make out what she's saying. When she comes back out, I ask her:

"What'd they call for?"

"Jace is in jail. We have to go bail him out. Come with?" She asks us.

"Yeah, I guess.." I say, acid dripping with every word. I really didn't want to see that lying cheat right now but that didn't mean I didn't love him still..

A/N- the thing with Jace "cheating" was ALL ICanExplains idea! I am not taking the credit! Thank you, ICanExplain! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- okay I am soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted in like, seven millenniums! Writers block is bad for me right now and stuff but I am writing a super extra long chapter plus one more to make up for it all! Hope you enjoy chapter 20 :)**

Chapter 20

Jace POV

All I thought about while I was waiting for everyone to arrive was Clary. Would she come? I hope, but I also didn't. She was probably still pissed at me from that picture. God, I hate Seelie. I sit in a chair, my head in my hands, as I await for everyone's arrival. I needed to fix things with Clary. I love her, and I don't want to lose her. I sigh, banging my fist on the chair, groaning in frustration. The door to the station opens and in walks Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Robert, Maryse, Simon, and Clary holding Max's hand. She looks at me, sends a glare my way, then whispers something in Max's ear and he smiles. He pulls Clary to a seat on the other side of the room where he could talk to Clary, and Simon and Iz follow. Izzy looks at me and glares angrily. If looks could kill, I would've died a million times by now. I sigh, feeling miserable. I could feel the bags under my eyes and the guilt weighing on my chest.

"Jace what were you thinking?!" Maryse shouts at me and I cringe. I shrug, looking down. This was gonna be a long night.

*Time skip - two weeks later*

Clary POV

I sit at my house, my head in Jon's lap, dry tears on my face. I hadn't broken up with Jace yet, I didn't want to. I loved him. It was clear he loved me, too, but then there was that picture. Jon looks down at me, a worried look on his face.

"You okay, sis? You've been crying all day everyday for the past two weeks." He tells me. I nod in response, sniffing. Jace had gotten bailed that night, but he wasn't allowed to have alcohol for three weeks, and it had already been two. I don't understand how that works, but whatever. Just then my phone rings and Jace's number flashes on the screen. I sigh.

"I'll be right back, Jon." I say and head up to my room, locking my door and answering the phone. "What, Jace?" I answer harshly. I feel Jace frown through the phone.

"Clary, can I come over? I want to explain everything to you." Jace says, and for the first time, Jace actually sounded hopeless and.. Desperate. This made me accept.

"Fine. Be here in five minutes?" I ask, raking my fingers through my hair.

"Of course. See you then, Clary." He chokes, and I hang up, sighing and falling onto my bed. I bring a pillow to my face and sob into it, thinking of how much I loved Jace. I stopped my sobbing a little when I was being shook by someone. I look up and meet golden eyes. Jace. I sit up and Jace tries to wipe my tears but I push him away.

"Don't." I tell him a bit harshly, not meaning to. Jace sighs.

"Clary, I am so, so, so, so, so super sorry. I didn't kiss that girl. I tried walking away to be alone and she followed me, forcing me to do all that stuff. I never kissed her back though."

"Then why were your hands around her waist? And why did it look like you were enjoying it?" I sob, Jace looks pained at seeing me like this.

"She forced her arms around my waist, and I sure as hell didn't enjoy any of it." Jace looks straight into my eyes, his look and tone was full of sorrow, regret, and guilt. I frown, a tear slipping from my eye. This time, I let Jace wipe my tears and pull me into his embrace, onto his lap. It felt good to be in his arms again, to be with him. "I love you, Clary. And I'm really sorry. It will never happen again, I promise. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?" His eyes were gleaming with a silent plea of forgiveness, and the look on his face showed he meant everything he said. It was the look I knew. I rest my head against his chest and whisper, "I believe you. I forgive you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Clare-Bear."

"Don't use that name, I swear." Jace chuckles.

"Sassy." I smile at him, feeling good for the first time in two weeks. I sniff and tears roll down my cheeks, but Jace kisses them away. He kisses my tears, my cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, and finally - my lips. The taste of his lips on mine felt wonderful, and I press myself closer to him, wanting more, wanting to be closer to him. That girl's lips touched his.. My Jace's lips. I pull away, an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jace asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing, just catching my breath." I smile at him and crush my lips to his, wrapping my legs around his waist as we sit there, tangling my fingers in his golden locks. He places his hands gently on my waist and kisses me back, poking his tongue into my mouth. I smile against his mouth, then I pull away.

"I love you so much." I whisper. "I've missed you."

"I love you, too. And I've missed you as well." Jace replies, kissing me again, laying me down on the bed. His fingers play with the hem of my shirt, hiking it up just a little. I nod, letting him take it off. I didn't know what to do, so I just kept kissing him. I then pulled off his shirt, then he put his thumbs in the belt loops of my jeans. He pulled away, cocking his head to the side.

"I uh.. I don't know, Jace." I stammer. "I'm nervous."

"Then we won't do it. Making out is good for me." He smirks at me and I smile, then get up. "Well maybe we should go into the bathroom. My brother could come in, even though the door is locked." I say, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, sounds.. Good." Jace grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom, closing the door behind us and locking it. He pushes me up gently against the bathroom wall, his hands exploring my body as he stares at me, his eyes full of lust and love.

"Oh God I love you." He murmurs and crushes his lips to mine, me backed up against the wall. I moan against his lips and kiss back, placing my hands on his shoulders while his are on my waist. I wrap my legs around his waist, pushing myself against him, tangling my fingers in his hair, kissing him passionately. I pull away, gasping for breath. "How about we go to Taki's tonight. My treat?" I ask him, setting my feet back on the floor.

"No, my treat. You deserve it after all I've done to you." He tells me, a look in his eyes telling me I can't say no.

"Okay. Fine. This time." I point my finger at him playfully and peck his lips. I was glad we made up, but that didn't mean I didn't trust him. It was going to take a lot to gain his trust back.

"Meet you here at... Six o'clock?" Jace asks me.

"Sure, sounds good. Better get ready." I smirk at him and walk back into my bedroom, slipping my shirt back on and tossing Jace his, which he puts on as well. He kisses me lightly once more then climbs out the window, sending a wink my way before leaving. I smile and head back to the living room, where a concerned Jon sits.

"Everything went fine, Jon. Jace and I made up, it was all just a misunderstanding." I reassure him.

"Okay. I still don't trust him. As long as you're happy, and he doesn't hurt you, I'm okay with him. He better watch out though." Jon tells me, his protective mode on. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, Jon."

"He's still my friend though." He adds, smiling, patting the spot next to him. "Come on. Lets watch some TV."

•••

I sit on a bench outside the house, waiting for Jace to arrive. Soon, his car pulls up and Jace walks out with beautiful red roses in his hand, his other hand in his jean pockets. He had on a black t-shirt and denim jeans with black chucks on his feet. I smile at him and stand up, walking towards him and taking the roses.

"They're beautiful." I say, smiling up at Jace. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. I tried finding flowers as beautiful as you, but we both know that's impossible." I blush and playfully smack his arm, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure it's possible."

"We are not going to argue now. Come on, lets go to Taki's." Jace smirks at me and opens his car door for me, being a gentleman and I raise my eyebrows.

"What? I can't do something nice for my girlfriend?" He winks at me and gets in the car, then heads to Taki's.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- second chapter of the day! Yayyyy! I'm gonna post three chapters today and hopefully one or two tomorrow to make up for my long absence. Again, I'm really sorry I haven't posted in so long. Hope you enjoy chapter 21! :)**

Chapter 21

Clary POV

We arrive at Taki's, Jace grabs my hand and leads us inside. We sit in our usual spot, the booth in the corner by the window and order one smoothie with two straws. For a long while, Jace just stares at me while I look at the menu for food. I look up.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask, placing the menu down and looking at him. His eyes are like golden pools and I get lost in them.

"Well one: because you're beautiful, and two: there's no reason for you to look at the menu. You always get the chicken and fries." He states, smirking at me.

"Well, maybe I want to try something new." I say.

"Or.. Maybe you still find it hard to talk to me. And I understand. It's.. Awkward." He continues. "But I really am sorry. I know you've forgiven me, but I still am really sorry and I regret what happened every day since then." Jace grabs both of my hands and kisses my right hand, smiling at me. I smile back, then Jace calls for the waiter. He takes our order, and Jace orders for both of us.

•••

Jace walks me to my porch, saying goodnight.

"Text me later?" He asks, kissing my cheek and pulling me into him. I wrap my arms around him, resting my head against his chest.

"Of course. Bye, Jace. Love you." I kiss him lightly, just a small sweet kiss, then pull away and head inside. Jon was out, Simon was also out, with Isabelle though. I sigh and head to my room, where I change into some sweats and a loose fitting tank top for pajamas. I throw my hair up into a quick messy bun and lay down on my bed when I hear the front door open. I go to the living room, expecting to see Jon and give him a hug, but it's not Jon. The man standing there was none other than Valentine, my birth father. He was.. Evil. Had pale blonde hair like Jonathan's, but instead of green eyes he had midnight ones, black as the night, like an empty pit. I back away from him slowly, but he grabs my wrist.

"What are you doing here?" I spit, trying to escape his tight grip.

"I wanted to see my daughter." He growls, pulling me to him and walking out the door and to his car. He kicks me inside in the backseat, holding my mouth so I can't scream. I felt tired from fighting, so I close my eyes and fall asleep.

•••

I awake with a pounding headache, sitting in a stone room. What happened? Oh, right. Valentine kidnapped me and brought me here. Is this his house? His basement or something? Valentine walks up to me, a devious smirk on his face.

"Why hello, daughter." He says in a deep voice, making me scoot back, but I was chained to the wall.

"What do you want with me?" I choke out, a tear slipping from my eye which I quickly wipe away, I didn't want him to think I was weak.

"Birth rights. I want to be your father, your mother doesn't deserve you."

"Yes she does. She's not a psychotic lunatic murderer person who kidnaps their own daughter for 'Birth rights'." I snap, venom in my tone.

"I don't care what you think." He says, unchaining me from the wall and grabbing me by the arm and carrying me up a set of stairs into an empty room. "This will be your room from now on." He tells me. "You're not leaving here." After that he turns around, but not before I punch him square in the jaw. He turns around, a glare on his face and comes at me, pinning me against the wall.

"Don't ever do that again, bitch." He snarls. "You're my daughter and will do as I say." He slaps me, hard, then leaves the room. I slide down the wall, silent tears streaming down my face.

•••

I wake up on the bed, light streaming in through the window. I sit up and yawn, still in the same clothes from last night. Damn, I wanted out. As instinct, I reach to the small bedside table for my phone, but nothing is there. I groan in frustration.

"Valentine!" I shout, angry. He comes in the room, a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, dear?" He asks.

"Don't call me that." I say. "Now, let me leave."

"Sorry, I can't do that." Valentine smirks deviously and walks away, whistling lowly. I grab one of the pillows and throw it at the lamp, it falls to the ground and shatters.

Jace POV

I awake the next morning to my phone buzzing, Jon's number showing up on the screen. I pick up and Jon starts talking frantically in the phone.

"Is Clary at your place? I swear, I told her she couldn't stay there again."

"Woah, hold up, bro. Clary isn't here. The last time I saw her was last night." I tell Jon, getting a little worried. "Why? Is she not home?"

"No. And she won't return my calls. I just found her phone in her room a couple of minutes ago."

"Maybe she went out somewhere."

"Jace, she never leaves home without her phone. I think something's wrong." Jon sounds frantic and worried.

"I'm coming over. I'm going to bring Isabelle. I have no clue where she could be. I'll be there soon." Jace combs his fingers through his hair then hangs up. "IZ!" He hollers and Iz comes up, her hair cascading down her back in a line.

"What do you want?" She asks me kind of harshly.

"Clary's missing." That gets her attention.

"I'm gonna get my purse. You going to her house?"

"Yeah. Get Alec and Magnus. I'm pretty sure Jon will get Luke and her mom and they'll be there, as well as Simon."

"Okay." Isabelle grabs her purse and heads out with me to my car and we race to Clary's house.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Okay I lied. I only wrote two chapters the other day, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm going to start on the chapter now. So much drama and suspenseeee! Hope you enjoy chapter 22! :)**

Chapter 22

Jon POV

I pace back in forth as I wait for Jace and the others to arrive, worried about Clary. Where could she be? She didn't run away, if she did she would've brought her phone with her. Also, she didn't have any reason to run away. Clary obviously wasn't at Jace's, cause he sounded worried too. Plus, Clary would've listened to me. Finally, the doorbell rings, but it's not Jace or Izzy. It was Mom and Luke.

"Jon! Oh, my Clary where could she be?" Mom wraps me up in a warming hug then the two walk in the house and sit down.

"Mom, I'm so worried. Do you think it was.. Valentine?" I whisper Valentine's name.

"As much as I wish it isn't, it could be. But I don't know for sure. I think it was him though, because he sent me a text earlier saying that he'll get you and Clary. That he'll be like a father to you and have Birth Rights. I don't know where he lives though." Jocelyn had tears welling in her eyes and she sniffed every now and then. I hug her, telling her that Clary will be okay. Eventually, Jace comes barreling through the door, worry, anger, and confusion lining his face.

"Who did this to Clary? Who kidnapped her?" He asks.

"We don't know for sure if she was kidnapped, it's just a theory." I say.

"Well who is your theory?!" He exclaims.

"Valentine Morgenstern." I mumble, but Jace hears.

"Who the hell is Valentine Morgenstern? Where is my Clary?!"

"Valentine is our father." I reply, trying to stay calm. "He wants birth rights to the both of us, but he's always tried getting Clary. He hasn't in the past two years until now. If it's him." Suddenly, the phone starts ringing and Jocelyn answers while Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus and I all talk quietly about where Clary could be. Where Valentine could've taken her. Jocelyn hangs up the phone, her face pale and her eyes wide with fear.

"Mom... You okay?" I ask, worried. "Was that Valentine?" I was now in full protection mode, going over and placing a hand on my mothers shoulder. She nods.

"Yeah. He said that.. Th-that.. He had C-Clary and if we didn't give him birth rights he would j-j-just kill her." Jocelyn stuttered a little, then sits on the sofa, holding her head in her hands. "He's gonna kill my baby.."

"No. He's not, mom. Because we're going to get Clary back. And I have a plan.."

Clary POV

I sit at a kitchen table, picking at food Valentine made for me. I wasn't going to take my chances and eat it, who knows what he did to it?

"Are you going to eat the food I took the time to make for you?" Valentine snarls.

"And you wonder why you don't have any birth rights.." I mumble.

"What did you just say to me?!" Valentine yells, pounding his fist on the table and coming towards me, slapping me.

"You heard me." I shake off the pain of the slap and get up, walking to 'my room'. Valentine grabs my wrist and shoves me against the wall, grabbing my jaw hard.

"Listen here. You will do as I say." Valentine spits at me, and I just glare at him. "Oh I called your mother today. If they don't give me birth rights I'll just kill you." Being the bitch of a father he is, he ends the conversation by punching me, and I fall to the floor, touching my face where he hit me. I get up slowly and just walk silently to my room, looking in the mirror there. I had bruises on my face and some on my back from Valentine whipping me this morning when I called him a douchebag. My rib cage hurt from a couple of hits there and also I had a scar on my shoulder from him cutting me with a knife. No wonder he has no birth rights! I lock my door and sit on my bed, crying, hoping for my parents, brother, Jace or Izzy or Simon to come and save me. But how would they know where I'm at? They'd never know where to start. I'd never even seen this place.

•••

"Unlock the damn door!" I hear valentine yell, trying to open the door. I just smile.

"No! I'm not your daughter and I won't listen to you!" Lets just say that I regretted saying that. The door bursts down and an angry Valentine stomps towards me. He grabs me by my collar and pins me up against the wall.

"I should just kill you now.. But I won't. Because you still have one more day for them to find you."

"They'll find me." I say confidently.

"They'll never find you or me. They have no clue where to start looking." Valentine snarls at me and drops me, I fall to the floor. Valentine then leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. I hear the click of him locking the door. I groan. I was now Locked in the room, no food or water. This was going to be the longest day ever.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Second chapter of the day now! I know the last chapter was short, I'll try to make this one a little longer. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 23! :)**

Chapter 23

Clary POV

I had been in the same room for three days, Valentine occasionally coming in and slapping me, beating me, anything for the sarcastic and 'unkind' remarks I made. Like kidnapping your own daughter and starving and beating her wasn't unkind? I hadn't had any food or water in these three days, and nobody had found me yet. I was beginning to give up hope I would ever get away from Valentine, when I heard pebbles being chucked at my curtain less window. I jump, startled, and turn around to look out the window. Jace stood there, no one else, just Jace, throwing pebbles at the window. He seems me and stops, smiling with relief that he's found me. I look at him pleadingly and mouth: 'Help me.' To him. He nods in understanding, then starts to climb the tree outside my window. I had gotten skinner in the five to six days Valentine had me, and when I looked in the mirror my face was a sickly pale color and I had deep bags under my eyes. My hair was a fiery mess, and my shirt seemed bigger on me now than it was before. When Jace reaches the top, I unlock the window, struggling a little. May I remind you, I haven't eaten in three days, so my body was a little weak. Jace opens the window and quietly steps in, and once he does, folds me into his embrace. It was tight, and I wince, causing him to pull away and look at me in concern.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Jace asks me, anger setting in his facial features.

"I'm fine, Jace. Really." I reply.

"No. You're not fine. Clary, show me." I sigh, giving in. I lift up my shirt, showing a bruise along my stomach and a couple on my side. I turn around and show him scars on my back from him whipping my back. I then lift my shirt sleeve up and show him the scar on my shoulder from the knife.

"Clary, oh my gosh!" Jace whispers yells. "We need to get you out of here."

"Oh, she's not going anywhere." We both freeze at the ice cold voice of Valentine. Jace whips around, the anger evident in his eyes.

"So you're the person who kidnapped Clary and did this to her!?" He exclaims, going towards Valentine and punching him in the jaw, causing Valentine to fall to the ground. It gave us time, cause Jace runs back to me, grabs me and hops quickly out the window and shuts it behind him, helping me climb down the tree. Jace reaches the bottom, and while I'm climbing down, my foot slips and scrapes my whole right leg, and I fall. I wait for the impact of the ground, but instead land in Jace's arms, breathing heavily. Jace stares at me, his golden eyes were so beautiful.. But we had to go, or Valentine would catch up to us. Jace just carries me the rest of the way, and just as he's about to close the passengers side door a strong force pushes him to the right, knocking him down. Valentine hovers over me, a disgusted and devious grin on his face. He grabs my shoulders tight and rips me out of the car, slamming the door shut.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easy, huh, bitch?" He snarls. Apparently, Jace heard, and that was just one more thing that got him going. He races to his feet, grabbing Valentine and punching him square in the jaw, then he side kicks him in the stomach. I fall lightly to the ground, next to an unconscious Valentine, for he hit his head pretty hard when he fell. Jace pulls me gently into his arms and fits his lips to mine, but pulls away when we hear Valentine stir. He helps me in the passengers seat, then rushes to get in the drivers side, and stomps hard on the gas pedal, going towards home.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Hey guys! How ya doin? I'm sorry the last chapter was short.. Again, but I'm writing more so this'll make up for it :) I can't assure you it will be super long, but I'll try my best. Also, I have started a system. Here are the days I'll be updating each story:**

**Clace in High School (this one!) - Mondays and Thursdays**

**Her Golden Boy Love - Tuesdays and Fridays**

**The Broken RedHead and the Golden Haired Player - Wednesdays and Saturdays**

**Clace: A Moment to Remember - Sundays**

**As for 'Who Said I Wanted a Sister', I don't know if I'll be continuing that one. If you haven't read it yet, click on my profile and check it out! Giving ideas for it would also be really helpful, I haven't known what to write lately. Well with that, I hope you enjoy chapter 24! :)**

Chapter 24

Clary POV

We both stayed silent the whole ride to my house, where you could hear loud commotion going on through the screen door.

"What's going on in there?" I ask, but I felt that they were arguing on ways to get me.

"They're all thinking of ways to find you and get you. I never told them I was going to get you, they'd all yell and be in the way while I was trying to get you, so I didn't tell them." Jace smiles weakly at me. "But they'll know you're here once you come in. They'll probably bombard you with hugs."

"Nooo." I groan, my ribs hurt, my legs hurt, as well as my shoulder, my face and both my arms. My breathing was a little uneven, I felt like Valentine had done something to my lung. "I think all my ribs are broken or crushed. It hurts to speak and to breathe." I wince as I sit up and get out of the car. I see myself in the hoods reflection, my red hair was a fiery mess atop my head and my skin was sickly pale. I had large bags under my eyes and bruises on my face and along my arms, as people could see. I felt like I'd been beat against the wall multiple times, my back burnt and my ribs felt like they were all scattered in pieces inside of me. Jace sweeps me up gently, carrying me bridal style to the house and opening the door. They're all still too busy arguing to notice us, so when Jace places me gently on the couch and I yell:

"Everybody shut up!" They all silence and state at me, agape. My mom is the first to rush up to me, followed by Izzy and Magnus and Jonathan. They squeeze me in a tight hug causing me to sob in pain. They all pull away.

"Clary! Oh my gosh I was so worried! Are you okay?" My mom was stroking my hair and sitting next to me, her hair was a mess as well and she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep any days.

"Mom, I'm fine. Just a few scars and bruises, but that's it." I smile sheepishly. "I'm tired. Can I just go to sleep?" I whisper, everyone is staring at me worriedly.

"Of course, honey." Mom says, giving me a kiss on the forehead and hug me gently once more. I give everyone hugs, then retreat to my room slowly, Jace soon just picks me up and helps me by carrying me to my room and laying me down on my bed. I yawn and Jace kisses my forehead gently, stroking my hair and glancing down at me with bright golden eyes.

"I love you." He says quietly. "Now you get some sleep." Jace gets up to leave when I stop him.

"Wait. Jace. Can you stay with me tonight?" I ask, I was afraid and I wanted to be held by the one person who made me feel safe. Jace nods and I stand up. "I need to change first. I've had these clothes on for like, four or five days." I rummage through my drawers and find some white silky pajama shorts and a black loose hanging tank top. I go into my bathroom and slip out of my clothes, then hop in the shower. I had decided I needed one, and let the warm water fall down my body. It felt good, and I sighed, letting a small tear of relief slide down my cheek at finally being home again. I scrub my hair, cleaning and then wash my body and hop out. I slip into the clothes I had gotten and back into my bedroom, and lay down next to Jace on my bed. He wraps his arms around my petite waist and pulls me to him, our bodies connecting, and I feel safe in his arms. He kisses my head, and I lay my head on my pillow, Jace as well, and give way to sleep that I haven't gotten in a few days.

•••

I wake up, the sun peeking through a spot in my curtains. I feel Jace's arms around me and look up to see his Golden Orbs staring into my Emerald ones.

"Morning, beautiful. Or should I say - Afternoon." I smile in response, only when it hits me.

"Afternoon?" I ask, looking at my clock. Sure enough, it was 2:37. I'd slept that long!?

"Yup. You slept a long time, do you feel refreshed?"

"Definitely." I sigh, standing up and wincing as pain shears through my body. I look in the mirror to see that my bruises aren't as dark and new as last night, but they were slowly fading, a light greenish yellow. I find some clothes to wear, which consisted of black jeans and a white long sleeve flowing lace shirt. I pull my hair up into a messy bun and apply concealer and foundation to my face to hide the bruises there. Once I'm done with that and feel fine about my make up job, I grab Jace's hand and pull him to the kitchen where everyone. It was a surprise they were all still here, other than Simon, Izzy, my mother, Luke, Jonathan and Jace of course. I figured that Alec and Magnus would've left by now, but they are my friends and were worried about me.

"Afternoon, Clary." My mother smiles warmly at me from her spot at our kitchen table. I smile at them all and say: "Hey. It's nice to see you all again and to be home." Jonathan walks up to me and wraps me up in a brotherly warm and gentle embrace. He buries his face in the crook of my neck and lets out a shaky sob.

"Clary.. I was worried so much about you." Jon says as his tears wet my neck. I smile and pull away, brushing his tears away.

"Hey. There's no need to cry. I'm here now, I'm safe."

"Yeah, but I wasn't here to protect you when Valentine took you." He tells me, placing his hand gently on my shoulder, not the one that was cut.

"It's fine, Jon. Don't blame yourself for it." I tell him and hug him again, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in the warmth and protection of my brothers arms. "I love you, Jon." I say, resting my head against his chest.

"I love you, too, Little Sis." Jon replies. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Then, the door to our house bursts open and there stands...

Cliffhanger! I am so sorry, but I bet you all know who it is *wink wink* thanks guys for all the favorites, follows and reviews! It keeps me going :) love ya, sleep well, bye bye, loves xx


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I know what y'all are thinking. FINALLY I HAVE POSTED A NEW CHAP OF CLACE IN HIGH SCHOOL**

**I have felt so horrible that I haven't been posting. At first I was trying to decide who should be standing in the house and all, and couldn't decide any reasonable person who could be. So I just stuck with a certain person but never got to writing. But hey! At least I'm here no and posting so YAYAYAYAYA! Be happy with me guys lets celebrate! Be thankful, it's thanksgiving! You all love me right? Yay loves all around love you too! :)**

**And please do not hate me for what is about to happen. Because I had this really interesting idea for the plot... Hehe you'll have to wait to find out.**

Chapter 25

We all turn around, and there stood Valentine. Of course, he was here to ruin my life. Why he hated me so much? I don't know. When I thought he was gonna go after me, he went and stabbed Jon in the stomach. I screamed along with everyone else there, I ran after valentine as he took Jonathan to his car. He locked the door before I could get him and I was pounding on the glass but it was too late, the car drove off.

"I'll kill him. IM GONNA KILL HIM!" I scream at the top of my lungs, I fell to my knees on the dry grass sobbing, Jace came up and hugged me to him as my mom called the police. Things had escalated so quickly.. How could Valentine even do this to my brother? I wanted to punch him, I wanted to choke the life out of him. I wasn't gonna let him get away with this.

~~~~~~~~~~~x.X.x~~~~~~~~~~~

*Two days later*

"Here, sweetie. Have some hot cider. Calm yourself down a little." Luke wraps me in a warm blanket as my mom hands me a mug full of a cider. My face was coated with tears, I hadn't stopped crying, well some but barely. I didn't know if Jon was still alive, or if he was dead. I was worried, yet I had no hope he was alive. But why would Valentine take him if he had killed him?

"Could you turn on the tv, mom?" I asked. Watching some cheesy movie could help. Jocelyn just nods and turns it on.

"Wanted: Valentine Morgenstern." Flashes across the screen. "It's known to us that Valentine Morgenstern kidnapped his own Daughter, Clarissa Fray five days ago. Just after being found, valentine showed up at the house, stabbing Jonathan Morgenstern and taking him with him. This man is wanted, and if you see him any-" the man was cut off by me changing the channel. A tear slips down my eye and my body shakes lightly. I still was going to kill valentine, no matter what. I was gonna get him for what he'd done.

~~~~~~~~~~~x.X.x~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm asleep when I hear the soft sound of my window gently closing. It was dark in my room and I see Jace standing there smiling at me lightly.

"Hey, Red." He says smiling and I stand up. He closes the curtains and the room is even darker.

"Thought I'd.. Drop by." He smirks at me and wraps his arms gently around my waist, pushing me against the wall and placing his lips gently to mine. My lips tingle at his touch, and I make the kiss grow fiercer as I wrap my legs around his waist and grip his hair. He moans against me and his tongue creeps into my mouth as he pushes his thumbs into my thighs. The kiss grows more fierce and passionate as jace slowly lowers me into the bed, him on top of me and my legs still wrapped tight around him. Something felt different about jace more.. Confident. Maybe he finally felt like this was the right time. I for sure felt like it was. He plays with the hem of my shirt, his hand sliding up my bare skin and his fingers trace my back. He eventually pulls my shirt off, keeping our lips connected and undoing the zip on my jeans. I shimmy them off and we pull apart as he trails kisses down my neck. He begins sucking on my skin there, probably leaving a hickey. I moan quietly, and I feel him smile against my skin as he cups my jaw and reconnects our lips. Our breathing was heavy and he throws his shirt off, climbs out of his pants and begins to pull down his boxers. I take in a deep shaky breath, I didn't know..

But yes.. Yes, I wanted this.

"It's okay, baby. We don't have to. But.. I want you so bad." I smile, he was whispering lightly I could barely hear but I heard.

"No. I want to." Our lips connect hard, into a fierce passionate kiss as he slips my panties off and unclips my bra. I catch my breath and take a deep breath as he puts his hands on my shoulders and steadies me.

"You ready?" Then I notice his eyes aren't gold. They're green.. With a hint of black. And his hair isn't gold either it's.. Pale blonde.

"JON!?" I whisper scream.

"Wait wait wait, no!" He does back. "Wait." I felt so embarrassed, this was so wrong. How could I be so gullible as to think it was jace!?

I slip into all my clothes and so does he.

"Okay what do you want Jon?" I ask sternly. It was great to see him alive, but he tried to have sex with me. I was so embarrassed and upset with him right now. He looks like he's about to answer but then there's this fire in his eyes and he pushes me down hard onto the bed, pinning me.

"You're all mine, Little Red. No matter what that stupid Jace thinks. Can't you see that we're meant to be, Clare-Bear?"

"Don't.. Don't call me that." I shiver. "We're Brother and sister. This is wrong, Jon. And gross. I can't believe I almost had sex with my brother. How and why would you do that to me?"

"Because I love you. More than a sister. Back in the old days, siblings got married all the time." He was still on top of me and our breathing was both heavy.

"Yeah but it's the twentieth century Jon. They don't do that anymore."

"Whatever." He says angrily and pushes his lips against mine fiercely, I squeal and try to push away but that doesn't help. So I do what any sane person would do. I bite his lip. HARD.

"OUCH!" He yells, pulling away. There was a small speck of blood on his lip and he wipes it off. "You bitch." He grits his teeth and slaps me. "I'll get you for that."

"MOM!" I scream. Jon groans and just as I hear my mom open the door, he's gone.

"Clary, what happened? And why.. Is your hair all messed up like that?"

"Sleep I guess, and nothing I just had a nightmare.." I definitely was not gonna mention what ALMOST and gladly did not happen. "Okay well you'll be fine, just go to sleep."

"Okay." I say tucking myself in. Even though I was definitely NOT gonna fall asleep. I mean, what exactly do you do after your brother comes back from the "dead" basically and tries to have sex with you? Definitely not celebrate and sleep like nothing happened. You stay awake tossing and turning feeling like your gonna throw up. So yeah. I was definitely not gonna go back to sleep tonight.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N- Hey guys! Finally making another chapter, I know I'm slacking. School has been keeping me busy, and I also have been working on a recent fanfiction for Supernatural. But, I am going to make you guys another, super long chapter. It's probably gonna take me like five days just to make it super long for you all, but it'll be worth it. Anyway.. Here.. we.. gooooo! Also if you have any ideas for this story, please let me know cause I really appreciate your suggestions :)_

Chapter 26

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace was currently at my house, and I hadn't spoken a word to him. All I'd done was sit in his arms and cry, I was so shaken up from the other night and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Which is basically what I'm doing now. Jace was stroking my hair, my head buried in the crook of his neck and his chin resting gently on the top of my head. He had been whispering small condolences in my ear, telling me everything would be okay but I haven't told him what happened yet. I don't know if I want to tell him, it'd be reliving it all over again..

Except I kind of do that, you can't just live something like that down, can't pretend it didn't happen. Stuff like that burns itself into your mind and never goes away no matter how hard you try.

"I…" I start to speak, but I don't finish my sentence, falling into another series of gross sobs. How is it that in the movies girls sob beautifully? Cause that is so unrealistic. If they were truly crying, they'd look disgusting. Like me, right at this moment.

"Is it Jon?" Jace whispers, I nod slowly. _Something like that. Not the fact that he's dead. Cause he isn't. _I say to myself.

"Jace.." I croak. "I don't know what to do." I look up at him, my face felt sticky from dried tears, and I felt so gross. I wanted to shower. I needed to. "I'm gonna go shower, I'll be back soon, okay?" To be honest, I just wanted a moment alone to myself to think. Things like _Am I gonna tell Jace what happened? Should I try confronting Jonathan, wherever he is? _I still have no clue if I should tell anyone what happened, I didn't want to.. I gather clothes for my shower and go into my bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror. I looked cruddy, my hair was a fiery mess on top of my pale head, I looked sickly and my face had blotches on it from crying. I looked like crap, and I sure felt like it. My head was killing me and I wanted to just curl up and die at the moment, I'd been through too much.. I let out a small cry, I hated this. Why did things have to get so complicated? I'm too young to go through all of this! I scream, I knock everything off the sink with my hands, going slowly to the ground in a crouch, covering my tear stained face with my trembling small hands, letting out huge sobs, I was done, I was tired, I was sick of hiding all of my gross ugly sobs. I was just DONE. I wanted Jon back, the REAL Jon, not the one Valentine poisoned. Speaking of which.. How did Valentine make Jon become like that? I don't know, I shake my head, my sobs had slowed to small cries and I hear a voice.

"Oh, Clare-Bear.." I jump up, putting my hands out. It was Jon. I let out a sigh of relief that I'm fully dressed and not even in the shower yet. "Why so sad?"

"Because Valentine poisoned you, he made you this.." I grit my teeth. "Get out. NOW. Or I swear, I will call for help."

"Clary? Are you okay, who are you talking to?" It was Jace.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, Jace. Sorry I'm just talking to myself." I didn't want him to know Jon was here, then I'd have to tell him about what happened. I wanted to just.. Not yet. I wasn't ready. Jonathan smiles devilishly at me.

"Oh, Clary. Covering for me? I knew you loved me. Let's say we.." He touches my hips and I shove him away.

"Jon get out. Right now, just go. Come back when you're the Jon that I know." I spit at him, tears falling down my face. My head was pounding from crying so much, I just wanted to stop crying. I get two tylenols from the bottle on the sink and get a small cup of water from under the sink and fill it with water, swallowing down the two pills. "And leave me alone. I just want to be alone, go away." Jon puts his hands in the air with a dumbass look on his face.

"Okay, okay. Fine. But darling.. You know I'll be back." Then he's gone. I sigh, glad he's gone and I slip out of my clothes and into the shower. The water is warm on my cold, achy body and I stay in there, scrubbing my hair and washing my body and just letting the warm water cascade over me for almost a full hour. It felt so good, I wish that my life was this relaxing all the time. But I guess that'll never happen..

._x.X.x_.

"Clary are you sure you're okay?" Jace asks me two days later as we sit at my house on the couch, watching Supernatural together. His arm was around me and my head against his shoulder, it was relaxing and I snuggle closer to him.

"Yes, Jace I'm fine. I just miss Jon is all." I explain. "I wish he was here right now, griping about how we need to scoot away and how gross we are." I laugh quietly. "I miss him so much.." And that was true, I really did miss Jon. The real Jon, the Jon who cared about me, loved me and always made me laugh when I was sad. The Jon I've seen this past week it's.. scarring, it hurts. He's not the same, Valentine has done something to him. And I'll never figure out what if I don't tell someone. I look up at Jace.

"Hey, Jace?"

"Yeah?" He looks at me, worry and concern fill the soft features on his face. No.. I couldn't tell him. It'd worry him more, and I don't want that stress on his shoulders.  
"Oh never mind, I forgot." I smile weakly at him and he nods, and we turn back to our show. I smile at it, the two brothers Sam and Dean. They always fought for each other, even if they were in a tough situation with each other, an argument or being at a near death experience. They'd do anything for each other, and that's how Jon used to be with me. I just wish that he was the same and here with us right now so we could laugh at the show together like we used to with Jace every Friday night.

._x.X.x_.

Jon's POV

"Jonathan. How have things been going with your sister?" Valentine asks me, I shake my head reluctantly. If he knows that she's been turning me down, he'd kill me. After all he sent me to get Clary, do whatever it was I had to to bring her home.

"I can't get her. She's being stupid, she won't listen to a word I say and when I try to get her she always retaliates." Valentine pounds a fist on the table, I don't even flinch.

"I've taught you better than that!" He yells at me, his face was red with rage and I gulp. "You must get Clarissa by tomorrow, you're stronger than her! Use force, take extreme measures! Whatever to get her to come with you Jonathan is that CLEAR?!" I nod slowly.

"Yes, father."

_A/N- Yes, I know.. it's shorter than I'd planned, but I thought that what just happened was good for a cliffhanger… MWAHAHA. What shall happen next? I don't know, do you? Can you figure it out? Will Clary tell Jace what happened? Will she tell anyone? What will Jace do when she tells him and he finds out she's been keeping it? And WHAT IS GOING ON WITH JON? All questions to be found out.. Later._


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N- Okay, guys. I am BACK. I know what you're thinking, I'm actually updating quickly this time! Well I'm gonna try to update more on this story and "When the Going Gets Rough", my supernatural story. This is my most popular one, and I don't want cliffhangers :) Who likes those?_

Chapter 27

*_The next day*_

I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I had calmed down a little bit but still felt shaken, I couldn't believe what had happened to my own brother, what Valentine had turned him into. But what did he do? I didn't know what, but I was intending to find out. So today is the day that I tell Jace what happened. He had left my house late last night, I had been crying all night I couldn't even speak. I don't know why this hit me so hard, oh wait maybe it's cause I thought my brother was dead but really my so called 'father' had turned him into some.. monster demon thing or whatever, and he's not the brother I used to know. He hurts me. He.. did things I can't just unthink and I want to find out WHY. So I'm driving to Jace's house, still a wreck in my PJ's, although I had showered that morning. I pull into his driveway and walk into his house, by now it was normal for me to do that since I had my own key. I feel special. I smile at the thought, my first smile in a while. Jace comes out of his room, there were no cars but his in the driveway so I assumed he was home alone.

"Clary, how are you feeling baby?" Jace looks at me with love in his golden eyes and I smile.

"A lot better actually, thanks." I felt nervous though, about telling him but I also felt happy to tell him, happy I could get this weight off my chest that I've been feeling for the past week. "Jace, I need to tell you something." We sit down on the couch and he wraps his arm around me, pulling me close to him as I look up at him, him down at me.

"What is it love?" His hand strokes my cheek and he kisses my nose, smiling at me. I smile sheepishly back at him, rubbing my hands together. I was nervous.

"It's about Jon.."  
"Well go on, what about him?"  
"He's alive. I saw him the other night.. He came to my room to see me." I tell him, and Jace smiles.

"Well that's good right? He's alive and he saw you? You know he's safe now."

"Not quite.." I shiver, rethinking what happened that horrible night. I begin to explain everything that happened, how Jon had slipped through my window quietly and I thought he was Jace. That Jonathan tried.. well you know what. Jace's face twisted into disgust and anger.

"How could he do that to you!? Fooling you into thinking it's me and trying to have sex with you? That son of a bitch! Clary are you okay? How many nights ago was this?" He looks at me with concern and anger in his eyes, and I tremble.

"About.. four or five nights ago.." I say, feeling like Jace will get upset with me for not telling him sooner.

"Why didn't you tell me, Clary? I couldn't helped you if I'd known what happened." I look up at him, he holds me closer to him and I cry into his neck.

"I'm sorry. I.. I didn't know how, and I was scared you'd be upset with me." Clary trembles as she lets out a small cry.

"Clary, I would never be angry at your for something like this. It's Jon's problem, not yours."

"Yeah, but he made it my problem by doing what he did.. Jace, he scarred me, I can't just unthink that. I don't know what to do, I'm freaking out. I don't know what Valentine did to Jon.. I don't know what to do Jace, help me." He shushes me, stroking my hair and holding me close.

"Don't worry it'll be okay. Have you told the others?"

"No.. I haven't. When I do.. can you be there with me?" I look up at him, a few tears had stained my face. Jace nods and kisses my lips gently.

"Of course, always." Clary smiles and stands up, walking to the door.

"I'll text you later, Jace. I'm hanging out with Simon today, I haven't seen him in a while. We really need to get caught up on.. friend stuff? I guess that's what it's called."

_A/N- So that was the chapter! So she told Jace, he didn't get mad at her, but what is he gonna do the next time he sees Jon? Will he see Jon again? AND WHEN WILL CLARY TELL THE OTHERS? I know, sort of another cliffhanger but ya know what, I'll be here soon darlings don't worry._


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N- Ayeee. I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer than the last one cause it was kind of short, sorry about that. It was more of a filler chapter, where Clary tells Jace everything. It felt needed, but now we are on to the next chapter, which shall hopefully be longer. This is sort of a filler, too, Clary hasn't really spent much time with Simon lately. :P_

Chapter 28

"Clary! Heyyy." I open the front door to a very smiley Simon, what a nerd. I laugh and smile, he pulls me into a big hug and then walks into the door. "How are you doing?" He asks me, his glasses askew on his cute nerd face as usual. I smile at him, it felt so good him being here with me, he was like a brother.

"I'm doing good, still shaken about the whole thing." I tell him, smiling. I had told him about what Jon did the other night after I told Jace, he told me Simon deserved to know. So I went over to his house, told him everything, and he was just as angry at the whole situation as Jace was. I cried into Simon's shoulder a few times and he condoled me, I felt so much better, it felt good getting that weight off your chest. But what nerved me was telling Izzy when the time came. Because she would be pissed at what he did and about how I hadn't told her. She's very protective of me, and when it comes to stuff like this she'll be more mad at Jon than me, but still very mad at me for keeping something like that from her. So I'm gonna tell her.. I don't know when, but Simon and Jace will be there with me for support. Also to help tell the story just in case I burst into tears or something.

"Well, what do you want to do? We could go for a walk, hang out and just talk, play some video games?" He gestures towards everything and I laugh.

"You and video games, it's ridiculous." I smile at him and we both laugh, sitting on the couch. I spread my legs across his lap and hold a Wii controller in my tiny hands. "Well let's play." We had Super Smash Brothers in the Wii, and I was dying to beat him. I was always Shiek/Zelda and he always chose Ganondorf, Sonic, Link, or the Pokemon Team. I sigh. He was not gonna win this time. He chooses Link while I choose my usual character, and I pick the battle scene. Zelda's Castle. It was my favorite, and I always beat Simon on this one cause he hated it. I just laugh at him and kill him millions of times while he gets like five hits on me. I laugh every time.

"Ha! Dead already, you suck man." I laugh, he walked off the cliff on accident, I couldn't stop laughing and he just glares at me then smiles.

"I'm just rusty. I haven't played in a while." I just grin.

"Uh huh. I haven't played in like two years, I'm sure you played like three days ago. Sooo rusty." I tease and he shoves me playfully in the shoulder, laughing his cute laugh I love. On the game, I come up behind him and he tries jumping but I pull him to me with Shiek's chain thingy and start hitting him. Simon groans and I keep punching him, then he falls of the edge.

"Ahaha! Got ya boyyy!" I laugh, the game was over and Simon groans.

"PLEASE. Let's play something else, that was so not fair." I yawn.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Princess." I comb my fingers through my hair, I'd actually bothered getting dressed this morning, I hadn't felt like it yesterday when I went to Jace's and Simons, it was a crazy day and the last thing I wanted was to wear uncomfortable jeans. I was currently wearing dark skinny jeans, a white baggy long sleeved shirt that said "Messy hair don't care" and some black moccassin slippers were on my feet. My fiery red hair was pulled up into a messy bun and beside me on the tv tray was a huge cup of coffee that says "Why am I out of bed?" Simon had got it for me a long time ago for me. I feel so much better, now that I've told people and they're here for me. It makes the whole situation a lot better. So I don't look like a total wreck this morning, I actually bothered doing stuff. It was Sunday, and tomorrow I'm going back to school, so I might tell Izzy tomorrow.. But I still don't know, I'm iffy on telling her. Her reaction will be HORRENDOUS. But I mean, I guess that's just life, and I'm gonna need to tell her. She is also my best friend and deserves to know. And so do Alec and Magnus, they're all like family to me and I need to tell them. Just the harder one was…

..How do I tell my mom and Luke?

_A/N- Okay! So Simon now knows, which is good. But she needs to tell Izzy and the others now doesn't she? But the big part is how is she gonna tell her mom and Luke, because they are her like mom and almost step dad. HOW? When? Well I guess you will find out next time.. And also, you are so very welcome for typing up TWO CHAPTERS in ONE DAY, I'm stepping up my game for all of you lovely people. XOXO, Madi Winchester._


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N- Please please pleaseeee don't be mad. I haven't been on fanfiction in forever (except the other day when I posted my latest fanfiction, "The King of New Haven"). And I'm so sorry! School has been super busy lately, with band, homework, and all that crazy crap and the email I have connected to this count, I lost the password so I didn't get notified of all your lovely reviews until I just checked a few minutes ago, which actually inspired me to continue with the story! (After reading the last few chapters again for a bit of a refresher)_

_To remind some of you what happened previously:_

_Clary told Jace and Simon both about what happened with Jon (after him being "killed" and turned into some monster by Valentine). The last few were, as I said in the chapters, fillers, just because it was important stuff that was needed in the story, like Clary telling Jace about what happened, and then some well needed time spent with her pal, Simon. :) If you want, you can read back on the last couple chapters, since I absolutely suck at summaries._

_Anywho, I'm going to go on ahead with Chapter 29! I'm going to be bringing this story to a close soon, but don't worry, cause I do plan on making sequels to it, like after this will be their life in college, and then so forth. I'm going to make this chapter super long for y'all, cause I feel super duper bad for taking like, nine months to update. Love you guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter! And thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! They make me smile :)_

_**Chapter 29:**_

I've spent a lot of time.. Thinking, lately. About nothing in particular, just the small things, like how much time it took for me to do my hair in the morning, how many times Jace kissed me oh so gently, calming my nerves, telling me everything was alright. For the latter, I'm sure it was over one hundred, maybe even more than that. Ever since I'd told Jace about Jon, he never left my side. All week at school, he was with me, which, was great, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just needed my space. Jon had revisited me a few times that week, and I never told Jace, in fear he would get even more upset with Jon then needed. It was to the point where everytime Jace tried touching me, whether it was on the shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, stroking my cheek or taking a step forward, I would flinch. I was so damn jumpy, I felt like I was making it obvious that I'd seen Jon recently.

Jace was worried. Telling me I haven't been acting like my usual self lately. As in, I was more jumpy than before, and I was always aware of my surroundings, even now, I somehow didn't feel.. Safe in his arms. But I should, right? It's just Jace, he would never harm me in any way, do anything I didn't want him to. So why couldn't I be around him? Why couldn't I be alone with him?

I've tried avoiding him. Not Jace specifically, just.. People in general. I don't talk at lunch, just sit there, staring at my untouched food, a tired look in my eyes. I haven't gotten much sleep in the past week or two, my brain on high alert, and at every noise I heard in the night, my heart would race, my body breaking into a sweat.

Izzy is constantly asking me what's wrong. I haven't told her yet, I still don't know how, and it's killing me to not tell her, but I just.. I don't know how. As of the moment, I was curled up on my bed, alone in my bedroom, tears streaming down my face. Things had gone so downhill so quickly. I just wanted.. To fix things. I wanted Jon to be Jon again, I wanted to be myself again, for everything to be normal.

Valentine to be gone.

To feel happy and alive in Jace's strong, tanned arms, feeling like the only ones in the world.

Simon noticed something off, too. He's been bugging me about it, asking if I want to come over, hang out, talk about it. I've turned him down, giving him the lame excuse of "I need to be alone," Or, "I'm fine, Simon. Don't worry."  
But he knew I wasn't fine.

God, he was my best friend, how could he not tell? He's the person I share all my secrets with, whom I confide in. And now, I couldn't even look him in the eye anymore. I couldn't look anyone in the eye, not Izzy, especially not Jace.

They'd hate me.

Izzy would be furious, she most likely wouldn't talk to me for the longest time, upset that I hadn't told her about Jon, what he did, plus the fact that he's actually alive. I doze off, having cried myself to sleep, my mind drifting off into a terrible dream..

~x.X.x~

"_Oh, Clare-bear. My sweet darling.." I look up into the black of eyes of Jon, my lip trembling, tears threatening to spill._

"_Jon, no.. Please.."_

"_You wouldn't listen to me, Clary. Father is getting upset.."_

"_You don't have to h-hurt me.." I look down at my hands, in chains, bruised and bloodied from trying to escape them. There was a nasty gash on my right arm, and I look up at Jon, fear evident in my eyes. "What did he do to you?"_

"_He fixed me. Showed me who the real bad guy was. Mom. She lied to us, Clary, told us that he was such an awful person.. But really, it's all mom. It always has been."_

"_Really? And you're gonna believe every stupid ass lie that escapes his lips? He kidnapped me, Jon! Tortured me, and now, he's doing the same to you!"_

"_He's showing me what's right! He's teaching me to be a better fighter. Something mom could never do. Now, Clarissa, I've tried to get you to listen, to love me, but you won't. So now, I have to take matters into my own hands.." Jon pulls out a long, slick blade, the tip shining in the light as he takes a small step closer to me._

"_No.. Jon, you don't have to do this." He ignores me, continuing to walk closer until he towers over me, his hand on the back of the chair as he leans forward, our faces centimeters apart to where I can feel his hot breath on my shaky lips._

"_Too bad. We could've been everything, Clarissa.."_

~x.X.x~

I wake up, drenched with sweat. That was the first time I'd slept in days, yet I felt like I had less sleep than I did before. I crawl out of bed slowly, going out to the kitchen and making a pot of coffee.

"Coffee this late, Clarissa?" I jump at the sound of Jon's voice.

"Get out." I say calmly, trying to hide the fact that I'm afraid. "This is my house, I can have coffee when I want."

"Aw, couldn't sleep. Thinking about me, huh?"

"You wish. In fact, I was actually thinking about Jace. You know, my boyfriend. Oh and the fact that I really want my brother back, not the monster currently possessing his body." I flash a fake smile, watching as the coffee pours into the mug. It took forever, and there was a long, agonizing silence between Jon and I.

"Clarissa.." Jon steps closer to me.

"Get away from me. Step closer and I swear-"

"You'll what? Call mom? She won't believe a word you say. Her son could never do such a thing to his little sister." I sigh in defeat.

"Then get out. And don't come back until you're my real brother again."

"Oh, Clare-bear, I am your real brother."

"No, you're not. Now get the hell away from me." I grab the coffee mug, beginning to drink the black coffee, smiling at the sweet smell and the warm feeling of the coffee down my sore throat from crying. When I look up, Jon is gone, and I let out a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't.. Tried anything this time. I head back to my room, feeling a bit better, slipping into more comfortable clothes, seeing how I hadn't changed before falling asleep. Once done, I check my phone. I have twelve texts from Jace and two missed calls. It was only midnight, and I sigh, calling him back. Knowing him, he was still awake, probably worried about me, or whatever.  
"Clary?"

"Yeah?" I croak tiredly.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, that's why I missed your calls." I rub my eyes. "What do you need?"

"I was just worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, actually.. I'm just, tired. Jace, you don't have to worry about me twenty four seven."  
"I know, Clare, but-"  
"Jace, stop." I shoot out, I was getting annoyed at the constant questions from him, like the are you okay's, and the over protectiveness I was getting. It was almost like Jace thought I couldn't take care of myself.

"Jeez, Clare, I'm sorry."

"No, Jace. You don't understand. I don't need the constant questions! I'm fine. And you called me at like, midnight, as if I wasn't trying to sleep! You don't have to worry about me all the time!" I was whisper yelling over the phone, but clear enough that Jace could tell I was upset.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Just know I'm here for you if you need me."

"Well, I don't need you." And with that, I quickly hung up, immediately getting a dozen messages from Jace. I then shut my phone off, hopping out of bed and into my bathroom, popping a melatonin in my mouth and swallowing it down with a glass of water. Hopefully, that would help me sleep. I know my outburst at Jace was a bit childish, but I just couldn't stand it. At the moment, I just wanted to be left alone. And I couldn't do that with Jace blowing up my phone with his constant worrying.

"Clary? Everything alright?" I look up at the soft voice of my mom.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine, mom. I just couldn't sleep, so I took some melatonin, I'll be fine." I give her a soft, reassuring smile and she returns it, nodding slowly.

"Alright, well, don't be afraid to come get me if you need anything, okay?" I nod.

"Got it, mom. Love you."

"Love you, too, sweetheart." She then leaves, walking back up the stairs to her room and I say, laying down on my bed and resting my head on the soft pillow. I just needed sleep…

And, for the first time in several nights, I fall asleep, a dreamless sleep, a good sleep. Now, I just needed to get things right with Jace, to explain to him what's been going on with me, why I've been so snappy. But, before I do that, I seriously need to tell Izzy about Jon.

~x.X.x~

"Oh my god, Clary, I know what you need!" I look over at Isabelle, yawning.

"And what is that? Please don't tell me shopping, because no. I don't need to go shopping, Iz."  
"Yes, you do. You're totally stressed, and shopping always helps."  
"Shopping with you can be really stressful."

"Oh, come on, you know you love it!" I roll my eyes at her.

"Fine. But I am not buying a dress. Or heels. Deal?" Isabelle squeals.

"Deal! Come on."

"Wait, right now?"

"Of course, right now! No other time is good!"

"Iz, I still need to get dressed! Not to mention, I haven't showered yet!"

"Then hurry your slow ass up, we don't have all day, redhead." I roll my eyes, getting up and trudging to the bathroom after picking out my clothing. I guess I did need a shopping trip, especially with Iz. Maybe it could be a good time to tell her about Jon, too.

I clear all thoughts from my mind as I hop in the shower, and after about ten minutes, get out and dry off, slipping into my clothing which consisted of one of Jace's maroon sweatshirts and a new pair of dark blue skinny jeans and white converse. I comb through my fiery locks, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Ready." I smile, and Izzy beams at me.

"You look great! Now come on, let's go."

_A/N- So that's it for this chapter :) Hope you enjoyed. I have an idea for the next chapter, and I will be posting soon! Love ya! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :))) Got any ideas? Don't hesitate to leave a review!_


End file.
